


【锤E】追捕

by Ruoyehuakai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, 多角色CP, 强制欢爱, 监禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruoyehuakai/pseuds/Ruoyehuakai
Summary: 毒贩锤石x警察伊泽瑞尔，含r18监禁要素
Relationships: Ezreal/Karthus(Leagueof Legends), Ezreal/Thresh (League of Legends)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

在莫斯科的一家酒店门口的马路边上，停着几辆面包车，此时此刻车里的人都神情严肃地盯着面前的这家名为“希尔顿酒楼”的高级酒店的招牌。

“确定是这里没错吗?”

“没错的，根据调查班几个月的追踪调查，这里曾经有嫌疑人出入的痕迹，很大可能是在进行商品交易之类的勾当。”

“那就好。”

呼……

伊泽瑞尔整理了下领口，深深吸了一口气。

他成为一名刑警已经快两年了，这期间他一直在致力于抓捕那些危及社会的犯罪分子。其中尤为关注的，是一个神秘的地下组织。

这个组织名为“暗影岛”，涉嫌贩毒、人口拐卖、地下走私等一系列活动，是莫斯科警方近几年最为重视的犯罪团伙。但是关于其内部成员的信息却寥寥无几，警方费尽心思都找不到这个组织任何核心成员的蛛丝马迹，唯一明白的就是这个组织的成员异常狡黠，交易场所十分广泛，这让警方很难将他们一网打尽，偶尔抓到的贩毒分子也不过是被他们雇佣而来的帮凶，对于组织内部的事情一无所知。

“听着，等会儿我先进去，然后过十分钟你们分批进入，记得不要引人注目，听我指令行事。”

他压低声音对着穿着便衣的刑警们说道，周围人用眼神示意他“明白”，然后伊泽瑞尔就先一人下了车，走进了前台大厅。作为警方的特别搜查官，伊泽瑞尔对此次行动极为重视，能不能有所逮到线索就看这一次了。

“您好，先生，请问您需要什么服务?”

前台的接待处小姐带着礼貌的微笑向他问道，伊泽瑞尔礼貌地冲她笑了笑，那笑容让对方一时有些愣神，他小声地在对方的耳边说了几句话，回过神来的接待员小姐一脸吃惊地望着面前的金发青年，张着嘴似乎想说什么，可随即就镇定地点了点头。

“那好吧，我带您过去……”

“不用了，把门卡给我，我自己去。”

说着伊泽瑞尔就从对方手中接过了门卡，接着用藏在衣服里的麦克风和外面的人进行联络。

一切都很顺利，十五分钟后，伊泽瑞尔和其它的便衣警察们比了一个ok的手势，就向着目的地——十一层308走去。

在此之前他们已经安排了好几个小队盯住住酒店所有的出口，防止有漏网之鱼，所以伊泽瑞尔认定是他们是不可能在这期间逃走的。

站在308室的门口，伊泽瑞尔从口袋里摸出了防身用的手 枪，然后对着猫眼小心翼翼地看着房间内的状况，发现暂时没有什么异样之后，伊泽瑞尔维持着举枪的姿势，对着身后的刑警们使了个眼色，几人会意，警惕地盯着那扇门。几秒之后他很果断地用万能门卡对准芯片槽一插，接着以迅雷不及掩耳之势打开门把手冲进了房间。

“所有人高举头顶，不许动!”

伊泽瑞尔掏出警察证，拿枪指着他们高声喊道。

房间里传来女性的尖叫，仔细一看他们都是被东西捆着缩在角落的，房间里的几个男人愣了一下，大概是没有料到警察会找到这里，一个穿黑衣的男人反应过来，叫骂着就从怀里掏出手枪。

伊泽瑞尔一个眼疾手快就朝着那人拿枪的手射去，男人哀嚎了一声捂住受伤的手，其他的便衣警察们趁机冲上去制服了那个男人。

几个凶神恶煞的男人掏出匕首向他们扑来。伊泽瑞尔冷静地收起枪，猛地一个回旋踢将其中一人踢翻在地，又用背剪的方式制服了另一人。<随后的几人也被伊泽瑞尔和同伴制服，几个男人鼻青脸肿地在地上嗷嗷直叫。伊泽瑞尔确定状况平息下来之后，向着现场望去，周围是一些被拐来的小孩和女人，还有一些散落在地的不明液体和打碎的玻璃器具。想必这次应该是抓了个正着了。

“查尔斯他们那边也搞定了，其他房间的嫌疑人已经被制服。”

“报告，外面没有发现可疑人物。”

耳旁传来通讯，伊泽瑞尔这才放心下来，同事们进展的也很顺利。伊泽瑞尔给那些人戴上了手铐，那些人嘴里还一直骂骂咧咧的。

“喂，给我站住!”

忽然同伴的喊声惊动了他，接着从一旁房间内传来了几声枪响，伊泽瑞尔急忙赶过去，正看着他的同伴一左一右将一个女人压在地上，那女人双手被反剪在身后，正一脸痛苦地挣扎着。

“你们这是?”

“这女人看到我们想逃走，她一定和地下团伙有关联，所以我们就将她制服了。”一位刑警有些气喘地说道，看来是费了点功夫才将她抓到的。

“而且她还朝我们开枪，幸好我们有所防备才没有出事。”

另一个同伴说着走过来，将地上的那把小巧的便携手枪递给了伊泽瑞尔。伊泽瑞尔拿过来看了一下，里面的子弹似乎还剩下几发，为了保险起见他换了弹夹。

“让她起来，你们太粗鲁了。”

“是。”

部下说着拽着她过来，伊泽瑞尔这才能仔细看着对方的长相。

女人身材瘦小，一头墨绿色的长发披散在身后，面相看上去有些阴柔，皮肤却白得有些异常，说是苍白也不为过了。此刻她似乎对于自己被擒住这件事感到十分愤怒，原本靓丽的面庞都扭曲着。

“这位小姐，请问你在这种地方做什么呢，而且还带着这种危险的玩意儿。”

伊泽瑞尔说着举了举手中的枪。

“……哼!”

那女人狠狠地瞪了他一眼，神情冷漠地别过脸，似乎并不想回答他的问题。

看样子不像是受害者，伊泽瑞尔这么想着。

“只要你说实话，我们是不会伤害你的。”

与此同时，在某一家俱乐部内的某个豪华房间内。几个打扮时髦的人正坐在一起看着面前的大屏幕内播放的影像。

“该死的!这些莫斯科警方真是阴魂不散，这么快又找到这里。”

一个身材高大留着胡子的中年人气得拍桌子站了起来。

“赫卡里姆，冷静点。”

回话的是一个妖娆的女人，她穿着黑色连衣裙，一双性感美腿在黑丝的包裹下十分诱人，只见她不紧不慢地吸了一口拿在手里的烟，说道。

“我记得之前是谁说过的，那地方很安全来着?”

“不是我，是约里克说的好吗!”

名为赫卡里姆的胡子男人气急败坏地说道。一旁的一个佝偻着背的胡渣男人沉默着没有出声。

“好啦，比起计较这种事，我看你们还是快点去处理一下那边的事情吧，还有那堆货物，不然的话还是很麻烦的。”

“伊莉丝，你怎么还是一副事不关己的模样，再怎么说你也该管管吧。”

男人忍不住给了对方一个白眼:“我说不如就让伊芙琳……不，那女人还是算了。”说着赫卡里姆似乎是想到了什么不好的事情，表情一脸的嫌恶。

“对了，Thresh去哪了，说起来他很久都没有和我们聚在一起了，好歹也得管管啊。”

“那家伙么……唔。”伊莉丝露出一副思索的模样。

“你们在叫我么？”

听到众人齐刷刷地看着声音传来的方向，只见一个银发青年正赫然出现在门口。他穿着一件白色的背心，深色外套松松垮垮地系在腰上，露出结实的臂膀，青年双手插在兜里，整个人散发出一种桀骜不驯而又危险的气息。

Thresh无视掉他们惊讶的目光，一屁股坐在了空余的沙发垫子上。

“你每次都不事先给我们打个招呼。”伊莉丝抱怨道。

“抱歉。”

Thresh笑着说道，他十分随意地将脚翘在桌子上，接着将目光放在了播放着酒店监控的屏幕上。

“嘿，Thresh，这一回你的老情人可遭殃了，你快点去救她吧。”赫卡里姆笑着打趣道，感觉语气中还带有一丝幸灾乐祸。

看着屏幕上卡莉斯塔挣扎的画面，Thresh也是大概明白了是怎么回事。

“什么老情人，我可从来没有承认过我和她之间有过那种关系。”Thresh摇了摇头说道。

“拜托，全组织的人都看得出来她对你有意思。”赫卡里姆故意提高了声音，“你也知道，卡莉斯塔对我们总是冷冰冰的，一副不怎么愿意搭理的态度，可唯独对你不一样。每次她看你的眼神中总是充满了无限的柔情，简直是完全换了一个人一样，哇，我真是羡慕死了!”

无视对方浮想翩翩的样子，Thresh也不打算和对方再继续这个话题了。他承认他和卡莉斯塔过去有过一段渊源，但他却并没有将她当成情人来看，他们之间却一直一种朦胧的氛围。

Thresh拿起桌上的一杯葡萄酒一饮而尽，心里稍微为此次的目的感到有些无趣，当他再一次不经意地扫过屏幕的影像时，这次他的注意力却被一个黄色的身影给吸引了。

伊泽瑞尔极为精致的侧脸和阳光的气质太引人注目，以至于让周围的其他人都黯然失色。监控上的他正解开那些作为“商品”的女孩们手上的绳子，一脸关切地问候安抚着她们的情绪。末了他拿起身旁的通讯器向上头汇报，边说着还边拿笔记本记录着什么，一丝不苟的认真模样。

“那家伙是?”Thresh指着屏幕上的小黄毛问道。

“哦，似乎是新上任的特别搜查官，据说很有能力，在这座城市里还蛮有名气的，最近经常都能看到关于他的新闻报导。”

“呵，原来如此。”

Thresh忽然来了兴趣，这个金发青年看上去和周围的那些不入流的刑警完全不一样，竟然能在这种地方相遇，真是太有趣了。

一旁沉默不语的黑发青年看着Thresh眼中流露出的喜悦与兴奋，仿佛猜到了他的心思。

“嗯，说的也是，我想我也该处理下这件事了。”Thresh故作镇定地放下酒杯，笑着说道。“再说了……卡莉斯塔那家伙最厌烦和警察打交道，去晚了或许会生气的。”

“等等。”

这时一旁的黑发青年不动声色地站了起来。

“我和你一起去。”

“哦，好吧卡尔萨斯，我的老友。”Thresh看着对方的样子愣了一下，随即笑笑，两人没有说什么便一前一后走出了房间。

Thresh和卡尔萨斯前脚刚走，伊莉丝和赫卡里姆就忍不住开始议论了。

“真稀奇，不觉得今天的Thresh积极性很高吗。”

“往日他可不会那么关心卡莉斯塔的事情。”

“不不不，我知道他的性子，看他那表情绝对是发现了什么其他感兴趣的东西。”

“该不会……”

两人不约而同地望向屏幕中央的小黄毛。

有人要遭殃了……绝对，确定以及肯定。

在疾驰的轿车上，Thresh和卡尔萨斯两人坐在后座上，Thresh正上网翻找着伊泽瑞尔的个人资料。

“哦，没想到……这还真是有趣呢，呵呵。”他嘴角微微上扬，心里似乎早就打好了算盘。

“Thresh。”卡尔萨斯忽然开口道。

“怎么了?”

“我看得出来，你在打那家伙的主意。”

“呵。”Thresh不置可否地笑了一下。“怎么，你也对那家伙感兴趣?”

“不。”明知对方很清楚他的个性在和他开玩笑，卡尔萨斯还是一本正经地回答道。

“那青年可是刑警，还是搜查暗影岛的特任搜查官，也就是相当于我们的敌人，我是说……你这样……会很危险。”

“我当然知道，不过越是这样才越有挑战性，不是吗?”Thresh笑着说道。

卡尔萨斯没有说话——他太了解Thresh的性格了，一旦决定的事情绝对是不会更改的，当下只有在心里默默地叹了一口气。

此时的酒店内部，伊泽瑞尔正一个人房间里盘问着之前抓到的那个女人。

原本是应该回局里才做的，只不过伊泽瑞尔非常想从她口中问出一点线索，好可以及时进行指示与行动，可谁知道对方一点也不配合。

“还是不肯说实话吗。”

“……我都说了我什么都不知道，你还想怎样。”

“如果你老实供认的话，我可以以特别搜查官的身份考虑给你减刑。”

伊泽瑞尔这么说着，那女人冷冷地哼了一下，不屑地说道。“那倒不必了，别以为我不知道你所谓的好意都是虚伪的。”

“我是认真的，我们不能适当合作一下吗?小姐。”

“想都别想，我从来不和所谓的警察打交道。”

“那好吧。”

看来关于组织的事情一时半会儿是问不出来了，伊泽瑞尔发现他的尝试都失败了，这女人根本软硬不吃，还很倔强。

呼……

伊泽瑞尔深呼一口气，整理了一下体内躁动的情绪，接着从怀里掏出一样东西放到了对方面前。

“认识这两个人吗?”伊泽瑞尔看着她的眼睛，仔细问道。

那是一张有些旧的照片，面容和蔼的金发女人和英俊的年轻男人的合照，在他们怀中还抱着一个五岁左右的孩子。

“不认识，我从没没见过他们。”女人只是轻轻一瞥就移开了视线，仿佛毫不关心的模样，伊泽瑞尔一直盯着她的脸，在看到对方眼中除了冷漠和不耐烦之外并没有其它的情绪之后，伊泽瑞尔才认信她并没有撒谎。

他心里有些小小的失望，不过还是装作没事的样子把照片收了起来。

“那好吧，我不多问了，剩下的我们在回局里慢慢谈。”伊泽瑞尔这么说着，起身走出了房间。


	2. Chapter 2

出了房间之后，伊泽瑞尔一边听下属汇报这次行动的收获，一边思考着该应该用什么样的方法让那个麻烦的女人乖乖开口。他觉得那个女人肯定和“暗影岛”组织有着极大的关联。

这次的行动一共抓获涉嫌贩 毒分子20余名，缴获成箱的吗啡、罂粟等等违禁毒品，以及一些被地下组织抓来进行人口贩卖的妇女和小孩。伊泽瑞尔十分痛恨做出这种恶劣行径的地下党成员，他成为刑警的初衷也正是因为一个和暗影岛组织有关的事件。伊泽瑞尔在部下的带领下查看过那些被抓去的可怜人的模样，几个年龄较小的女孩瑟瑟发抖地缩在角落，其它获救的人脸上却没有笑容，而且有几个面色苍白，神情恍惚，看样子精神还有些不正常。伊泽瑞尔一下子就猜想到了那些人或许曾经被他们注射过药物。

这些可恶的贩毒分子!

伊泽瑞尔咬着牙愤恨地想着，总有一天要把这些祸害给彻底除掉，他绝对不允许这些人再有危害市民的举动。

“没事的，你们不用害怕，已经得救了。”

伊泽瑞尔露出笑容安慰着她们，或许是面前的青年阳光的性格感染了她们，几个女生抱着伊泽瑞尔痛哭着，而伊泽瑞尔则是轻轻拍着他们的背安抚他们的情绪。这让伊泽瑞尔心里涌现出一股淡淡的喜悦，他觉得这次的行动值了，至少他又帮助了好些人逃离了恶魔的毒爪，让她们能够回归正常人的生活。

那些祸害人的毒品已经被全部运送了专门的地方，他要求部下和获救者的亲戚联络，早点和家人相会。处理完这些事情之后，伊泽瑞尔给房间里那个女人带上手铐，准备带着她会局里慢慢审问，临走的时候对方还一直在反抗着，一副很不甘心的样子。

就在伊泽瑞尔打算离开的时候，门口突然传来一个声音。

“等，等一下!警察先生，呼!呼……!”

伊泽瑞尔扭过头，看到一个年轻女人上气不接下气地跑了过来——虽然换了衣服，发型也和刚才完全不一样，伊泽瑞尔敏锐的洞察力还是一眼就认出了对方就是刚才见过一面的前厅接待员小姐。

“你是刚才的接待员小姐吧，发生什么事了吗？”伊泽瑞尔问道。

“是的，我……”对方明显愣了一下，接着有些急切地抓着伊泽瑞尔的肩膀，说道。

“求求你帮帮我!我、我妹妹她……!”

“你先冷静一下，发生了什么事，慢慢说不要急，我在听。”

伊泽瑞尔将对方抓着他的手拿下来，安抚道。

“——我妹妹被可疑人带走了!我刚才亲眼看见的!”说着接待员小姐眼睛泛红，泪水从她的眼眶流出来。

“…我没有办法只好来求助你，警察先生，求求你救救我妹妹吧!她才12岁啊!”

对方哭得极为伤心，伊泽瑞尔看着她的模样十分揪心。

“你的意思是，你亲眼看见你妹妹被几个可疑人士带走了对吗?”

“对的……我……我……”

“你当时在什么地方，为什么不向周围求救，还有你说的那些人长什么样子。”伊泽瑞尔脸上是少有的严肃，她仔细盯着对方的双眼问道。

“在……在地下车库里，我……我当时就想喊了，可是那些人跑得太快，我根本没有反应过来我妹妹的人就不见了……好像是三个身高一米八左右的男人，他们遮着脸我看不清长相。”

接待员小姐低下头说着，身体有些颤抖。

“伊泽，事不宜迟我们赶紧过去吧，他们出不了酒店的。”一旁的一位刑警急忙说道。

“等等，这件事交给我来处理就好。”

伊泽瑞尔向其余人比了个安静的手势，他扭头望了一眼一旁哭得眼都肿了的接待员小姐，终究还是心软了。伊泽瑞尔原本有些怀疑这件事的真实性，这是身为刑警的一种本能反应。但是他不能应付这种局面，即使是百分之一的可能性他也会去尝试，他无法忍受对方失去亲人所面对的那种痛苦感情，这也是他的准则，而且是天性。

“听着，你们去帮我把房间里的那个女人带回局里。”伊泽瑞尔打定主意后，叫了几个关系比较亲密的同伴，叮嘱道。

“还有，路上不要太粗鲁，尽量对她温柔一点……”这样或许可以减少她对警方的敌意吧，伊泽瑞尔想到。

“剩下的事情交给你们了，我这就动身。小姐，你放心，我一定会把你妹妹救出来的。”

“嗯，谢谢你……”看着伊泽瑞尔那坚定的目光，接待员小姐愣住了，接着像是不忍心看着对方似的低下头。

“那好。”金发青年露出了一个阳光的笑容，接着便向着门外跑去，几个部下也自发地跟上去。

“等一等，我和您一起去……”

身后传来接待员小姐有些犹豫的声音。

“不用了，你留在这里安全点，我的部下会照顾好你的。”

“那……好吧。”

对方没有坚持，伊泽瑞尔等人就这样来到了地下车库。根据时间来算她口中的那些人并没有走远，而且外面也没有传来进出的通讯，也就是说他们还留在这里的可能性很大。

车库里面静悄悄的，空气也有些潮湿，各式各样的轿车并排排列着，让人分不清目标所在。

“我们分头行事。”伊泽瑞尔说道，安排其余人负责搜查的区域，但是范围不离得太远，这样一旦发生紧急事件可以及时增援。他自己则是掏出了怀里的手枪，小心翼翼地将他举在头边，谨慎地四处望着周围的情况。

“一切都按计划行事，现在，可以动手了。”暗处的银发男人这么说着，咯咯地笑了。

原本紧绷着神经的伊泽瑞尔耳旁忽然传来了紧急联络的声音。

“不，不好了，伊泽瑞尔!快点回来!”另一头是之前还留在酒店的同伴急切的叫喊。

“怎么回事!发生了什么!”

“突然来了好几个人袭击我们，那女人……那女人……啊!”话没说完突然对方惨叫一声，伴随的还有好几声突兀的枪响，伊泽瑞尔耳旁就只剩下滋滋的电流声——联络中断了。

怎么会变成这样，伊泽瑞尔的心一凉，难不成，这根本就是有预谋的?先引诱警方上当再找机会将其一网打尽，这个所谓的绑架根本就是一个引开自己的陷阱。

“该死的!”

他一拳锤向地面，接着大声呼喊刚才跟随他一起的同伴的名字。

“汉斯!德摩尔……!约翰!”全部没有回音，伊泽瑞尔这才感觉到事态的严重性。很明显，有什么人暗中把他们给解决掉了。

伊泽瑞尔咬咬牙，愤恨地跑向停车场的电梯处，他疯狂地按着上行键，恨不得能够立刻瞬移到同伴的楼层。

电梯的门开了，伊泽瑞尔却没有能第一时间冲进去，因为他惊讶地发现，那个墨绿色长发的女人正站在电梯里，身后还跟着一个不认识的黑发男人。

“我们又见面了，伊泽瑞尔警官。”女人冷冷地开口道。

“你!?”

伊泽瑞尔吓得后退了一步，他发现原本对方手上铐的着手铐消失得无影无踪。

“你是怎么逃脱的。”

“哼，你以为我会告诉你吗。”那墨绿色长发的女人冷哼一声，接着从怀里掏出了手枪，枪口正指着伊泽瑞尔。

“现在，你可以去死了。”

“住手，卡莉斯塔。”

一旁的黑发男人上前一步按着她的肩膀，一脸平静地说道。

“你忘了Thresh是怎么交代的了？”

“好吧……”

那女人看样子很不高兴，但还是无奈放下了枪。

伊泽瑞尔趁着这个机会打算逃走，不过卡莉斯塔眼疾手快的再次举起枪，朝着他移动中的方向就是两枪。

“砰砰!”

子弹险而又险地擦过伊泽瑞尔的脸庞，带出一条血痕。

“喂!别想耍什么花招。”卡莉斯塔不满地说道:“虽然他说过不能杀你，可没说不能伤你，再想跑我直接射穿你的一条腿!”

明白对方是认真的，伊泽瑞尔只得咬着牙站在了原地。

“你们到底想要干什么!”

“谁知道呢。”

卡莉斯塔不满地咋舌，接着冷淡地说道。

“总之，就请你跟我们走一趟吧。”

“如果我说不呢?”伊泽瑞尔漂亮的蓝色瞳孔中闪烁着倔强的光芒，虽然他不知道对方口中的那个人是谁，但是他觉得自己绝对不能在这种地方被带走。警察和犯罪永远都是对立面，而现在他居然要面对这群犯罪分子的威胁，这是何其讽刺。

“哼，性子倒挺倔，那就只有强行带你走了。”

卡莉斯塔很不耐烦地打了一个响指，接着不知道从哪里冒出来几个男人，在伊泽瑞尔还没来得及反应的时候从身后强行把他的手臂反剪，有个不客气地对着伊泽瑞尔的腹部就是一拳，当下他只感到一阵剧痛，脚差点没站稳摔在地上。

“唔……!”

另一个人拿着湿毛巾迅速捂着他的口鼻，伊泽瑞尔只觉得一股刺鼻的气味进入肺中，接着视线就变得模糊起来。

“你们，给我把他抬到后座上，动作快一点……”

伊泽瑞尔眼前一黑，失去了意识。

几十分钟后，暗影岛基地的走廊上。

“卡莉斯塔，我真高兴你没事。”Thresh笑嘻嘻地看着向他走来的绿发女人，说道。

“哼，还算是命大。”

对方说着瞥了一眼面前带着笑容的银发男人，有些不满地说道。

“你应该第一时间来救我的。”

“抱歉，我知错了。”Thresh笑着摆摆手。“而且，这次的行动不是很顺利吗，你所讨厌的那些警察又被我们干掉了好几批呢。”

“对了，我正要问你呢。”卡莉斯塔说着望着对方的眼睛，眼中尽是不悦。

“你带那个小黄毛回来到底是想干什么。”

“噢，别这么激动嘛，你知道，抓到一个特别搜查官的意义吗，我们或许可以从他那里得到很多情报呢。”Thresh这么说着，笑容却是有些虚伪。

卡莉斯塔现在不高兴，是非常的不高兴。

原本她是很想一枪崩了那个叫伊泽瑞尔的年轻警官的，毕竟他让她尝受到那种耻辱待遇。可谁知道Thresh却说什么要带他回来，这让她非常的不爽，她也说不清为什么会有这种感觉。

“Thresh，你……”

卡莉斯塔神色复杂地看了一眼对方，有些欲言又止地开口道。

“不，没什么。”她摇了摇头。“反正我也没法干预你，你自己好自为之吧。”

说着卡莉斯塔一甩长发，转身消失在走廊的尽头。


	3. Chapter 3

伊泽瑞尔在朦胧中清醒过来的时候，发现自己在一个陌生的房间内。

室内整体的色调偏暗，墙壁是暗灰色的，在周围还有一些黄色的灯装饰着。

伊泽瑞尔起身拉了一下门把手——果不其然上锁了。

他环绕着四周，发现这似乎是某人的起居室，周围没有窗户，除了简单的家具之外，床头还挂着一盏深绿色的古朴的灯笼，当中徐徐散发着绿色的光芒。门边上还有一个很大的柜子，伊泽瑞尔试图查看一下，但是也上锁了。

这个房间的主人一定是个阴沉的家伙，伊泽瑞尔这么想着。

“咔嚓。”

这个时候，门把手突然转动了，伊泽瑞尔警惕地跳起来，直直地看着门的方向。

门被打开了，伴随着一阵铁链声，一个银发男人走了进来。他身材高大，头发如针刺般梳在脑后，扎着耳钉，腰上挂着铁链一样的装饰物。此刻他墨绿色的瞳孔中是掩饰不住的兴奋之意。

“哟，我真高兴你醒了，警官。”

银发男人笑着说道，语气就好像在和经常见面的老熟人说话。

“你是谁，带我到这里想干什么!”伊泽瑞尔警惕地盯着对方，下意识地想从怀里掏出枪，不过却什么都没摸到，包括其余的通讯器材和防身用具，想必是在昏迷的时候被他们收走了。

“我的名字是Thresh，很高兴见到你，伊泽瑞尔警官。”

银发男人笑着说道，缓缓地走向前，伊泽瑞尔下意识后退了一步，摆出了防守的拳击姿态，他发誓即使是赤手空拳也要拼死反抗。

“噢，别那么紧张嘛，警官……我没什么恶意的,我请你来只不过想……坐坐。”

“少来这一套，你是暗影岛的人吧!”伊泽瑞尔紧紧地盯着对方的眼睛，握紧了拳头。

“你们早就获悉了我们警方的行动?还有那个女人……不，那个接待员小姐，她的话都只是在引诱我而已吗?”

“我们也只是才得知的情报，谁叫你抓了我们的同伴呢?所以我们当然要给你们点颜色看看了，至于那位小姐……”Thresh狡黠一笑。“我只不过是稍微利用了一下她的弱点，是你自己正义感爆棚地想要听信她的话，顺便一说她可没有妹妹呢，呵呵……”

“你这混蛋……!”伊泽瑞尔顿时怒火中烧，他猛地朝对方扑过去，抡起拳头朝着对方的脸打去。面前的男人似乎早有预料一般侧过身子躲过了这凌冽的一击，接着轻笑着握住伊泽瑞尔的手臂，毫不留情地反剪，将他狠狠地按在了地上。

“别那么冲动嘛，警官，要知道冲动可没好果子吃。”Thresh带着好整以暇的笑容俯视着身下的年轻警官，模样看上去十分轻松。

“可恶……放开我……!”伊泽瑞尔痛得咬牙，当下他只感觉全身的的骨骼在咔嚓作响，仿佛随时都会断掉一样。成为刑警的这些年来，他还是第一次这么狼狈，无论是身手还是力量都完全敌不过面前的这个男人，他心中别提有多憋屈了。

“好吧。”Thresh笑着说道，大概他也只是打算吓吓对方而已，说着把脚收了回来，手也同时放开。

被解除束缚的伊泽瑞尔一个没反应过来，整个人惊叫着扑倒在了地上，下一秒他就被对方从身后拎了起来，接着扔到了床上。

“……唔!”

虽然床铺是软的，但浑身受到冲击的伊泽瑞尔还是忍不住痛呼一声。

下一秒，狂气的银发男人就欺身上去，将伊泽瑞尔整个压在了身下，他墨绿色的瞳孔盯着伊泽瑞尔，眼中是说不明的笑意。

“你做什……”男人的气息实在太靠近，加上对方身上的那股威压，伊泽瑞尔惊吓之中拼命挣扎了起来，可惜Thresh牢牢按着他的手臂，让他没办法动弹。

“其实吧，我对你很感兴趣……”Thresh慢慢靠近对方的脸庞，在对方的耳边轻轻地说道，语气是说不明的暧昧。

“这次行动，有一半也是为了你……”

“你在说什么……!?”

真是荒唐，这个贩毒分子居然说对自己有兴趣，伊泽瑞尔完全无法预料到事情的进展，明明前一秒他还在想着落入敌人巢穴的自己可能会被这群恶棍毒打或者报复，下一秒就一个奇怪的银发男人压在身下，说着这样暧昧不清的话。

“我是说真的，伊泽瑞尔警官……”Thresh看着身下的黄发青年那有些呆愣的神情，笑了，那笑容却蕴含着一种耐人寻味的意味。

“马上，你将是属于我的东西了。”

这个男人究竟在说些什么?伊泽瑞尔开始怀疑自己是不是在做一个荒唐的梦，但是身上传来的厚重感和些许的痛楚让他清醒地意识到这不是梦，他从来没有遇到过这种情况，甚至还没有完全理解对方话中的含义。

Thresh很快用实际行动证明了他的想法，他俯下身开始脱伊泽瑞尔的外套，然后就是里面的格子背心。

“混蛋……放开我!”

突然醒悟过来的伊泽瑞尔疯了一般挣扎着，甚至不惜抽出膝盖朝着面前的银发男人腹部狠狠踢过去。早有防备的Thresh很简单地就接下了这一招，他将整个身子挤进伊泽瑞尔的双腿之间，这让奋起反抗的伊泽瑞尔感觉有力使不出，毫无办法。

“别这么激动嘛，宝贝儿，你很快就会习惯的。”

“混蛋!你知道你在做什么吗!我可是警察，你这恶棍，你会有报应的!”伊泽瑞尔气急败坏地喊道。

“哦?你能这么想我很高兴……呵呵。”Thresh听罢却是一点也没有生气的样子，反而一脸雀跃，伊泽瑞尔这才明白这样的威胁对这个胆大包天的男人毫无意义。

Thresh稍微起身，拿起床头柜上放着的一条绳子，利索地将伊泽瑞尔的双手高举头顶绑了起来，再将其绑到了床头的一根柱子上。伊泽瑞尔现在几乎是无法动弹了，他愤恨地瞪着面前的这个银发男人，像是要把对方碎尸万段一样。伊泽瑞尔的上衣早已经被对方扒得一干二净，露出白皙的肌肤和结实的小腹，Thresh欣赏地仔细打量着他的身体，那露骨的眼神让伊泽瑞尔不由得浑身一颤。他伸出手按在了伊泽瑞尔的腹部，手接着缓缓向上移。

Thresh就这样慢慢抚摸着伊泽瑞尔的身体，视线随着自己的动作移动，那痴迷的眼神就好像在欣赏一件艺术品一样。男人的手掌在肌肤上摩擦的触感让伊泽瑞尔忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你给我……住手!”伊泽瑞尔咬着牙，试图用凶恶的眼神阻止面前的男人，但是很明显失败了，而且对方还故意捏住了他胸前的红点，让他忍不住痛苦地叫出了声。

伊泽瑞尔痛苦的神情被Thresh看在眼里，他不由得兴奋了起来。已经很久没有人能让他这样兴奋了，而伊泽瑞尔却是引燃他欲火的又一样导火索。

Thresh俯下身去，舔了舔伊泽瑞尔脸上的伤口上残留的血迹，那是之前被卡莉斯塔的子弹擦到的地方。

“真是可惜……居然弄伤了这么漂亮的脸蛋，那家伙也真是的……”Thresh有些惋惜地这么说道。

“唔……别假惺惺的了，你们不是一伙的吗……!”伊泽瑞尔咬着牙说道，双手依旧不放弃地试图睁开捆绑的绳子。

“不……”Thresh摇了摇头，像是在思考什么一样。“早知道不让卡莉斯塔去了，不……那样也很危险……”

“你在自言自语些什么!”伊泽瑞尔忍无可忍地打断对方，面庞因为羞耻而涨红着，模样十分狼狈。“从我身上下去!还有，把这东西给我解开!”

“哎呀，这可不行呢……”Thresh笑了笑。“我们还有好多事都没做呢，怎么能这么快就收手呢，你说是吧，警官?”

说着他伸出手来，开始解伊泽瑞尔裤子的皮带。

“……你!”伊泽瑞尔一惊，想要挣扎，但是Thresh没给他这个机会，他非常干净利索地将伊泽瑞尔的牛仔裤连同内裤一起扒下来丢在了一旁，包括他脚上的袜子和鞋子。

伊泽瑞尔现在算是一丝不挂了，Thresh强行掰开他的大腿，让他的私处一览无遗。Thresh发现这小黄毛有非常干净的性器，还有看样子没有开过苞的稚嫩后穴，简直就是引人犯罪的完美躯体，当下不由得戏谑地吹了一声口哨。

“真是漂亮啊。”Thresh忍不住赞叹道，而伊泽瑞尔恨不得立刻冲上前去给这个狂妄的男人一记爆栗，他早已经在心里骂了对方不知道多少遍，但是却依然没办法改变这种任人宰割的局面，简直屈辱万分。

“很快，这里也将属于我了。”

Thresh兴奋地说着，伸出右手的中指在自己的嘴里含了一下，接着就将湿漉漉的手指伸向伊泽瑞尔身后那还没有被人开垦过的蜜穴之中。

“你在干什么，你疯了吗!不，不要这样!”

伊泽瑞尔瞪大了眼睛，拼命地扭动着身躯想要阻止男人的靠近。可是毫无作用，Thresh的手指已经撑开了那一圈的褶皱，挤进了他窄小的甬道中。

“唔……!”伊泽瑞尔疼得倒吸一口了冷气——干涩的甬道被异物入侵的感觉实在太过强烈，以至于他完全无法适应。Thresh借着唾液的些许润滑将手指整个插了进去，然后就开始缓缓地前后移动开拓起那窄小的通道来。

“不要动……啊!痛……!”伊泽瑞尔挣扎着，脸上已经冒出了冷汗，这种事情对他来说太过陌生，当下他只觉得后穴剧烈的疼，肠道内部也不由自主地想要将对方的手指给挤出去。

“放松点，警官，不然等会儿你会更痛的。”

Thresh这么说着，手上的动作却没有停，而且手指还有些恶趣味地故意弯曲按压着内壁，惹得伊泽瑞尔眉头都拧成一团了。

“你这个……禽兽!变态!”几乎是从牙缝里硬生生挤出这几句话，伊泽瑞尔满脸通红地瞪着面前的银发男人，接着表情又被痛苦所掩盖。

Thresh一脸兴奋地看着伊泽瑞尔那痛苦难耐而又羞耻的表情，进入的手指也从最开始的一根变成了两根，手指被嫩肉包裹的感觉好的不得了，这让他身下的欲望早已经按耐不住，但他却明白现在急不得，于是非常有耐心地帮着对方做着扩张的工作。

当体内开垦的手指增加到三根的时候，伊泽瑞尔终于忍耐不住高声喊叫了出来。

甬道简直就想要裂开一样剧痛无比，就算Thresh现在的动作很轻柔，但伊泽瑞尔还是无法忍受这样的异物入侵，跟别说要在这么短的时间里适应它的运动了。


	4. Chapter 4

不久，Thresh的动作停了下来。那干涩的甬道在他的不停开垦下已经有了初步的成效，他明显感受到对方的内壁由一开始的紧窄变得柔软起来，虽说第一次做对方肯定还不能完全适应，不过现阶段也够了。Thresh这么想着，抽出自己的手指，接着瞥了一眼身下的小黄毛——对方紧闭着双眼，一副快要虚脱了的样子不断地大口喘气，表情依旧十分痛苦。Thresh低下头仔细看着刚才被他开垦过的地方，被撑大的穴口正一张一合的，仔细看还能看到里面的嫩肉，景象十分诱人。

他不由得兴奋地脱下自己的上衣，将它们随手丢在一边。顿时一副精壮而完美的男性躯体出现在伊泽瑞尔面前，每一片肌肉似乎蕴含着力量一般，后者无力地瞥了一眼，不过现在的他根本没有功夫欣赏或者感叹。

Thresh将伊泽瑞尔的大腿张开，将对方的身体拉近自己，好方便进入，接着解开自己的皮带，迫不及待地从裤裆里掏出了自己蓄势已久的挺立欲望，将前端对准了伊泽瑞尔微张的穴口。

“唔……”伊泽瑞尔怒瞪了一眼对方，但如今的他早已经被对方刚才的行为整得没了反抗的力气，只能任由着对方将滚烫的东西顶在自己的屁股上。

Thresh左右掰开伊泽瑞尔的臀瓣，让那微张的小口分得更开，接着稍微一用力，欲望的前端就这样缓缓挤了那通红的穴口处。

和刚才的手指截然不同的粗度和热度让伊泽瑞尔倒疼得下意识抽了口气，整个人止不住地剧烈地挣扎起来。

Thresh眯了眯眼，他按着身下挣扎的身躯，非常缓慢地挺着腰，将自己的巨物一点一点挤进伊泽瑞尔的体内，伊泽瑞尔清晰地感觉对方的热铁正在强行撑开那禁闭的狭小甬道，紧紧贴着自己的内壁，强行将自己的体内塞满。

“啊……!”

伊泽瑞尔痛苦地喊叫着，体内的肠壁在拼了命地排斥着外来的异物，但最后的结果只是将其绞得更紧，他第一次这么清晰地有着被侵犯的感觉。

Thresh并没有完全进去，在他的欲望进入了对方体内二分之一之后便停止了动作。接着便俯下身来观察着伊泽瑞尔的反应。

说实话，被对方紧致的肠壁包裹的感觉太过美妙，甚至还绞得他有些生疼，Thresh喜欢这种侵占他人的感觉，他好不容易才控制住自己不立刻把这具美味的躯体按在身下疯狂驰骋。

伊泽瑞尔努力咬着自己的嘴唇，好让自己不泄露出难堪的呜咽声。不知道过去多久，本来正打算迎接更加猛烈的冲击，然而他却发现身上的男人迟迟没有动静，这让伊泽瑞尔不免觉得有些蹊跷，他有些疑惑地睁开了眼睛，却正好看见Thresh一脸坏笑着盯着他的模样。

只见面前的男人突然将自己原本埋入的欲望缓缓地抽出，直到前端全部离开穴口，顿时伊泽瑞尔体内的胀痛感消失了。

到此为止了吗?

伊泽瑞尔愣了一下，然而就在他放松警惕忍不住松了一口气的时候，Thresh却忽然一个挺身，毫无预兆地将欲望再次狠狠地戳进了他的甬道中，这次的力度毫不留情，直接全根没入。

“——啊!”

甬道被强行撕开一样的巨大痛楚让伊泽瑞尔高声惨叫起来，他的身体因为受到巨大的冲击而颤抖着，靓丽的面庞也因为痛楚而扭曲着。

Thresh要的就是这个表情。

这种命悬一线仿佛逃过一劫之后，又被无情地打落谷底的这种痛苦表情。

Thresh兴奋地看着在他身下颤抖得几乎说不出话来的金发青年，他满意地笑了。体内的征服欲望在熊熊燃烧着，那深埋在对方体内的欲望在不停涨大，感受到对方不停收缩的内壁和颤抖着的躯体，Thresh终于开始有所动作，他将伊泽瑞尔的双腿搭在自己肩膀后，挺动着自己的腰身，让自己炽热而坚挺的分身在对方狭小的肠道中来回摩擦，一下又一下地撞击那脆弱的肠道。

“别……啊!不……要，给我住手!”

伊泽瑞尔的声音早就由一开始的惨叫变成了悲鸣，这种被人侵犯的撕裂般的疼痛让他忍不住握紧了被高举头顶的双手，指甲盖深深地嵌入了手掌当中。

Thresh毫不留情地进攻着他的内壁，以三七分的深度运动着，每一次撞击都狠狠地撑开他狭窄的内壁，然后又退出，伊泽瑞尔甚至能清晰地感受到体内烙铁的形状，还有自己的肠道被狠狠撞击后的触感。Thresh几乎是迫不及待地享受着这具美味的年轻肉体，而伊泽瑞尔只能如同砧板上的鱼一样任由对方宰割，他的身体随着对方的挺动而晃动着，因为巨大的痛楚伊泽瑞尔几乎都说不出完整的话语，只是从嘴里传出细碎的哀嚎。

这样的行为一直持续着，伊泽瑞尔不知道Thresh究竟侵犯了他多久，每一次自己因承受不住发出惨叫或者求饶的时候，对方就会更加兴奋地操干自己红肿的幽穴，对那个人来说自己的痛苦根本就是他的愉悦所在。伊泽瑞尔毫无反抗之力，他承受不了对方的暴虐，甚至于最后，被痛苦折磨得失去神智的他终于控制不住整个人昏厥了过去。

伊泽瑞尔不知道自己昏睡了多久。

也许几个小时，也许一整天。睡梦中在他隐约看到了那银发男人的身影。只见对方手里拿着一条锁链，正狞笑着一步一步向他走来，墨绿色的瞳孔中闪烁着意义不明的危险光芒，那模样仿佛是地狱来的恶魔使者一般。

伊泽瑞尔惊恐地睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是暗灰色的天花板墙壁，还有一旁散发着幽幽光芒的魂灯。

是一场梦，他不由得松了一口气。

绑住双手的绳子不知道什么时候已经被解开了，伊泽瑞尔看着自己的双手，手腕上留有非常清晰的红色勒痕，甚至还磨破了皮，想必是当时奋力挣扎所导致的吧。伊泽瑞尔试着转了一下手腕，那股酸痛让他不由得皱了皱眉。

伊泽瑞尔深呼一口气，然后起身下床，他的脚刚一挨到地面，浑身上下的骨骼都像散架了一般，让他一个没站稳差点跌倒在床边。尤其是他的后穴，那里仿佛裂开一般的疼痛刺激着他的神经，让他不由得冒出了几滴冷汗。

“呼……呼……”

伊泽瑞尔狼狈地大口喘气着，好不容易才平复自己的情绪。

房间里那个银发男人早已不知去向，只留下乱遢遢的床铺和他随意丢在一旁的衣物。床单上还清晰地残留着昨晚欢爱的痕迹，加上身上传来的无法掩饰的阵阵剧痛，这才让伊泽瑞尔清楚地认识昨晚被怎样对待了。

“可恶……!”

伊泽瑞尔咬紧牙关，愤恨地一拳锤向一边的床铺，以此发泄自己心中的愤怒。

他浑身上下都是那个男人的气息，更何况他还感受到自己的屁股里湿漉漉的，里面还残留着对方的精液 。

还有比这更糟糕的吗?

伊泽瑞尔这么想着想着，他咬牙忍耐着身体的不适，起身走下床，脚步趔趄地摸索着走到了浴室门边。进去之后他迅速地关上门，然后冲到最里面打开莲蓬头，任凭冷水从头浇到脚，那份凉意让伊泽瑞尔忍不住打了一个哆嗦，头脑似乎也清醒了一些。

他开始拼了命地冲洗着自己的身体，好像想洗净属于那男人的气味一样。此时的伊泽瑞尔简直对对方恨到了极点，恨不得立刻拿枪在他的身上开好几个窟窿。

麻木的不知道冲洗了多久，直到伊泽瑞尔感觉自己的皮肤都开始发皱的时候，他不得已停了下来。

不过紧接着，他就要面临自己人生中最艰难的选择了，伊泽瑞尔没有想到自己有一天居然会落到自己给自己清理那个地方的地步。

他深吸一口气，然后像是下定决心一般抬起自己的手，向着自己身后的穴口缓缓伸去。

“唔……!”

手指刚一碰到泛红的穴口，身体就不由自主地抽搐起来，伊泽瑞尔站立不稳，一下子跪在了浴室的地面上，头上是莲蓬头不断浇灌的凉水。他咬咬牙用力一按，手指颤抖地插进了自己的嫩穴中，然后顶着巨大的疼痛和不适感缓缓地深入，弯曲着手指努力将自己体内残留的液体给弄出来。

“呼……哈……哈……”

伊泽瑞尔喘得面红耳赤，每一次触碰到内壁对面就会反射性地收缩，里面残留的热度和痛感无时不刻都在提醒他回想起昨晚的悲惨回忆。伊泽瑞尔花了好大的力气才把自己体内的精液给弄出了一部分，白色的液体在浴室的地面，随着水流一起消失在下水道深处。之后伊泽瑞尔整个人就像虚脱一样趴跪在在浴室的墙边，不住地喘气。

虽然里面还有一些残留没有弄出来，但伊泽瑞尔现在没有心情也没有力气继续持续这样的行为了。

他觉得刚才的一系列举动简直是花光了自己所有的力气，或者说决心。伊泽瑞尔甚至觉得这比在警校教官逼他们来回跑五公里外加装卸枪支的变态课程还要累人。而且无比羞耻，伊泽瑞尔发誓自己绝对不会再做第二遍。

等他擦洗身子疲惫地回到起居室的时候，他一眼就看见了在一旁的桌子上放着一个白色的长方形碟子，上面还摆满了各种食物，几个碟子上放着还在散发热气的多汁可口的牛排，还有番茄酱和炸薯条，新鲜的水果沙拉，甚至他最喜欢的橙汁也有。

会准备得这么详细，必是事先调查过他的口味了吧，伊泽瑞尔这么想着，却是一点儿也高兴不起来。

这些食物看样子是在刚才他洗澡的时候送进来的——自己当时正一门心思扑在清洗中，再加上莲蓬头哗哗的水声影响，这才没有察觉到有人进来的吧，一想到他如今处于被人监视的状态，他就一阵寒恶。

经过了这样长的时间，伊泽瑞尔的腹中早已空无一物，但他现在却一点想进食的欲望也没有。尤其是，一想到自己居然要受到施舍去接受一个侵犯自己的犯罪分子的食物，他就感到恶心干呕。

伊泽瑞尔走到床边，捡起了自己的衣物。

长时间让身体裸露在外的这种感觉让伊泽瑞尔感到非常非常的不适应，他迅速地重新穿好衣服，整理了一下自己的领口和头发，接着深深地呼了一口气。

现在该怎么办呢?

那个叫做Thresh的男人不知道什么时候还会回来，到那时候自己指不准又会被这样残暴的对待。

伊泽瑞尔摸不清对方的性格，那男人总是带着看似人畜无害的笑容，然而实际却总能做出一些让人胆寒的事情，下手也丝毫不留情。而且某方面来说那家伙简直就是个超级施虐狂，伊泽瑞尔记不清自己昨晚多少次在对方身下示弱求饶了，但换来的就只是对方更加兴奋而暴虐的抽插，他的整个甬道现在就好像被操烂了一样火辣辣的疼。

这该死的混蛋!

伊泽瑞尔握着拳头，体内的愤怒之火在熊熊燃烧，不行，他得有所行动了，他不能像这样坐以待毙!

正面肯定是打不过的，伊泽瑞尔亲自领教过对方的实力，那身手根本不是普通人能够应付的，既然如此，只有用其它的方法了，伊泽瑞尔瞄了一眼一旁碟子上的餐具，心里有了主意。

数小时后，Thresh迈着轻松愉悦的步伐行走在暗影岛基地的走廊上。

他今天心情很好，因为他已经确认了组织其余的交易场所都还完好。而且由于之前那个酒店发生了袭击事件，现在的莫斯科警方就如同热锅上的蚂蚁一样急得团团转，对当时的事发地点周围不停地搜查着。

Thresh很乐于看着这些警察终日忙碌而徒劳无功的模样，就好像玩猫捉老鼠的游戏一样，当然，他们就是那些聪明的老鼠。他会这么确定，是因为所有的证据和线索已经被他给毁灭得一干二净了，警方不可能会有什么收获。

Thresh一边走着，右手从兜里拿出房间的钥匙，一只手指套着钥匙环转着圈，一边心情大好地吹着口哨。

现在，他也差不多是时候去见一见被他囚禁起来的可爱人儿了。

一想到那一晚他在他身下哭着求饶的样子，Thresh就觉得无比的兴奋和愉悦。

这时，走在路上的Thresh迎面遇到了同伴赫卡里姆。

“哟，Thresh，还顺利吗?”赫卡里姆很热情地上去向他打着招呼。

“呵呵，当然了。”

“哦，看样子你心情很好啊。”赫卡里姆拍了拍他的肩膀，调侃道:“不止是任务的事吧。”

“算是吧。”Thresh不置可否地笑了一下。

“对了，你和卡莉斯塔怎么了，那天她回来我看她有些不高兴的样子。”

Thresh看了对方一眼。“一点小事而已，没什么好担心的。”

“是吗，哦对了……”赫卡里姆像是忽然想到了什么一样，先是四处张望了一下，在确认周围没人后悄悄凑近Thresh的耳边，小声地说道:“你之前提到的那个人……你把他怎么样了。”

是指那个小黄毛吧，Thresh这么想着，冲着赫卡里姆露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

“他现在就在我的房间，我现在正要过去看他呢，你要一起来吗?”

“天，你来真的啊……”赫卡里姆的表情看样子有些吃惊，随后尴尬地笑着摆摆手。“呃……我不用了，我只是好奇问一问而已，你去吧。”  
“那好吧。”

Thresh笑了笑，没有多说什么，和对方道别之后就继续走向自己的目的地。赫卡里姆看着Thresh离开的背影，摇摇头说道。

“唉，我可不像这家伙一样能对男人产生兴趣啊……算了，最近憋的慌，还是去找一家会所随便解决一下吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

房间里的伊泽瑞尔听到了钥匙转动的声音，当下一惊，不由得警惕地望着门的方向。

“哟~宝贝儿，我回来了，有没有想我?”

打开房门后，银发男人张开双臂，脸上带着调侃的笑容说道，视线很快锁定在站在角落戒备地瞪着他的黄发青年身上。

“别过来!”

伊泽瑞尔吼道，看着对方的目光带着几分惊恐和戒备。

“呵……”

望着对方激烈的反应，Thresh笑了。他缓缓向着对方走来，伊泽瑞尔不断地后退着，但身后就是那昏暗的墙壁，他退无可退。终于，在面前的男人离他几步之遥时，伊泽瑞尔咬咬牙，抡起拳头向着对方的脸上狠狠地挥去。

早有准备的Thresh伸出手挡住了对方的攻击，接着顺势握住对方的手臂，将猝不及防的伊泽瑞尔整个拉入自己的怀中。

“警官，你生起气来的模样也一样可爱呢……”

Thresh微微俯下身子，用带有磁性的低沉嗓音在伊泽瑞尔的耳边这样说道。伊泽瑞尔一惊，下意识地挣扎起来。

“放开我!你这变态!”

伊泽瑞尔惊慌地喊道，男人强横的气息霸占着他身体的感官。伊泽瑞尔甚至感受到Thresh的下体正在隔着衣料恶意地摩擦着自己的下面，这让他忍不住一阵寒恶，他忍无可忍，使出浑身力气用向前力一推，终于才脱离了对方的怀抱。

Thresh也不恼，不如说他刚才根本就是故意松手的，本来他也只是一时心血来潮，想看看对方的反应罢了。

“呼……呼……”

此伊泽瑞尔面色绯红地喘着粗气，模样十分狼狈。Thresh饶有兴趣地欣赏着对方的这副表情，他觉得有时逗逗这个小黄毛也是挺好玩的。

“你到底想干什么!”伊泽瑞尔一边喘气一边喊道。

“噢，别那么激动嘛，我刚才只不过是开了一个小小的玩笑而已。”Thresh笑着说道。

“你……!”伊泽瑞尔心有余悸地看着对方镇定的模样，他发现自己和这个男人在一起就会失去自己原有的冷静和判断力，对方身上的那股的压迫力实在太强横，让原本对自己身手很有自信的伊泽瑞尔都毫无招架之力。

Thresh闲情自若地站在一旁，随后他不经意地瞥了一眼一旁桌子上准备的食物，看到它们还原封未动地放在原处，一点被吃的痕迹都没有，Thresh眯着眼睛，似乎是猜到了什么一样。

“呵……有时候，我还真是佩服你呢，警官。”

只见Thresh双手抱胸，有些似笑非笑地看着一旁狠狠盯着他的伊泽瑞尔，开口道。

“说起来，你已经一天一夜没有吃东西了吧，真亏你受得住呢。”

算上他带他回来的时间，中间伊泽瑞尔昏迷了大约十三个小时，也就是说现在其实已经是第二天的下午了。

“开什么玩笑，你以为我会接受一个犯罪分子给的食物吗!”伊泽瑞尔愤恨地喊道。“我宁可饿死也不会吃你们给的东西。”

“啧啧啧……意思是，你打算用这种荒唐的手段终结自己的生命吗?”Thresh戏谑地看着对方，那眼神好像在嘲笑他一样:“没想到，我们的特务搜查官居然会这样懦弱呢，居然会选择这样的方式逃避生命，唉……真是太让我失望了。”

对方的眼神狠狠地刺激到了伊泽瑞尔身为一个警察的自尊心。Thresh没有理会对方的神情，继续自顾自地说道。

“就算你可以一天不吃东西……”

“但第二天，第三天呢?就算你身体素质比一般人强，但照这样下去不出三天你还是会饿死，唉，还真是可惜了我这么一片好心给你准备的食物呢，还以为会很合你的口味呢。”Thresh惋惜地说道。

“给我住口!””伊泽瑞尔跳起来大喊道。“你把我关在这里，我和囚犯有什么区别!?”

伊泽瑞尔发现自己是真的控制不住自己的情绪了，他作为一名警察，居然会沦为被犯罪分子监禁的结局，还要面临被性侵的恐惧，他心中的道德准则在不断崩塌着。

“你到底想要做什么，对我做这些事，难道只是想满足你的淫欲吗!”伊泽瑞尔喊道。

“不，我的目的很简单，让你成为我的东西……身体和心灵都完完全全地属于我。”

Thresh笑着说道，再一次向对方靠近。

“我要的就是你，伊泽瑞尔。”

“啊!”

伊泽瑞尔惊异地发现Thresh又抓着他的手臂，将他拉入怀中。

“放开我，我不是同性恋!”伊泽瑞尔挣扎着喊道。

“我会让你变成那样的，警官。”Thresh低下头咬着伊泽瑞尔的耳朵，炽热的气息席卷着他的全身。“而且是离开我就不行的那种程度，我会让你爱上我……”

“你……你疯了!”伊泽瑞尔惊叫着。

“不，我很清醒。”

Thresh笑了笑，直接拦腰抱起伊泽瑞尔，向着床铺走去。伊泽瑞尔再一次被扔到了柔软的大床上，Thresh欺身上前，将他给压在了身下。

“让我看看，你的那里现在怎么样了。”

Thresh笑着说道，伸出手解开伊泽瑞尔的皮带，将他的裤子缓缓扯下来。

“不!”那晚被侵犯的记忆清楚地回现，伊泽瑞尔惊叫着阻止男人的动作，但是无济于事，伊泽瑞尔的下身很快就被扒了干净，Thresh抓着他的腿，强行将他的大腿分开，让他的私处再次暴露在他的视线中。

“嘶——”似乎是在拉扯的过程中扯到了甬道内的旧伤，伊泽瑞尔疼得倒吸一口凉气。而Thresh却没有在乎这些，他看着伊泽瑞尔的穴口，因为昨晚的侵犯而涨大了一圈，穴口周围红肿着，很容易就能让人联想到当初是如何被摧残的。此时穴口随着伊泽瑞尔的呼吸而一张一合，仔细一看还能看到里面的嫩肉。

已经是第二次了，像个女人一样双腿大张被对方这样直视自己的幽穴，这让伊泽瑞尔羞愧得恨不得找个地缝钻进去，也恨透了面前的男人。

“啧啧啧，真是可怜啊……”Thresh看着那红肿的穴口不由得感叹道，接着伸出手指，对着穴口插进了那窄窄的甬道处。

“唔!”伊泽瑞尔整个人止不住地浑身战栗着，Thresh压着他的身体，不断地将手指深入，前后按压着他的内壁。

“住手……啊!混蛋!”伊泽瑞尔咬着牙瞪着对方，之前被强行撑开的穴道还有着旧伤，Thresh的手指一碰到肠壁，就会下意识地刺激到他的伤处，顿时疼得他神经发颤。Thresh的动作与其说是轻柔，不如说是故意找着他的敏感点进攻，当他的手指碰到某一块嫩肉，伊泽瑞尔的内壁猛地一阵收缩的时候，Thresh就知道那地方是他的敏感处，他故意弯着手指拿指甲盖轻轻地戳着那块地方，顿时就让伊泽瑞尔变得痛苦难耐。

“自己清理那个地方的感觉怎么样?”Thresh玩味地笑着，他从触感上很清楚地明白伊泽瑞尔做了些什么。

“混蛋，你以为是谁害的!”

伊泽瑞尔气得满脸通红，真的恨不得一脚把身上的男人给踢下床。Thresh只是笑笑，接着将食指也一同插进了伊泽瑞尔的窄穴中。

“只可惜自己一个人还是不行啊，我来帮你把剩下的东西弄出来吧。”说着Thresh两根手指开始抠着伊泽瑞尔的内壁，他技巧很熟练地一点一点试着探入窄道的深处，然后让里面的嫩肉挤压着残余的液体出来。伊泽瑞尔的两只手抓着对方的衣服，痛苦地呜咽着，Thresh一边眯着眼睛观察着身下人儿的反应，另一只手悄悄地攀上了对方萎靡的性器。

当对方的手指碰到自己分身的前端时，伊泽瑞尔的身体反射性地弹跳了一下。

Thresh一边耐心地按压着他的内壁，一边用握着他的性器，大拇指轻轻搓着他的铃口处。自己最敏感的地方被对方这样前后玩弄着，这种陌生的触感让伊泽瑞尔脑中闪过一丝电流，他觉得自己的脑袋变得奇怪了，原本痛苦的喘息中夹杂了一丝不明的意味。

Thresh看着身下面色渐渐变得绯红的伊泽瑞尔，眼中的笑意更深。

“哈……哈……啊!”

最终伊泽瑞尔在Thresh的前后夹攻下伊泽瑞尔眼前一白，就这样达到了顶峰。分身喷洒出白色的液体，沾到了Thresh的手上。

“呵，没想到你还挺敏感的，居然就这样高潮了。”

Thresh说着抽出湿淋淋的手指，将上面粘着的白色粘液拿到伊泽瑞尔视线清晰可见的地方。

“看，这些都是你的，居然积了这么多。”

“闭……嘴。”

“其实你很喜欢被我这样对待吧，不是吗?”Thresh眯着眼睛嘲讽着看着对方。

“你给我……闭嘴!”

听着对方故意刺激他的话，怒火攻心的伊泽瑞尔忍不住大吼道。对方的话语简直如同恶魔的低语般侵蚀着他的神智，他觉得自己简直变得不像自己了。

Thresh瞄了一眼对方的反应后，意味深长地笑了。他不紧不慢地起身拿起一旁桌子上放着的抽拉式纸巾，扯下两张后开始擦掉手上沾着的液体，末了他把用掉的纸巾揉成一团扔到了垃圾桶里。那动作看上去十分优雅和富有闲情逸致，接着他转过身，朝着床上疲惫不堪的黄发青年的方向迈了一步。

“别过来!”虽然脑袋还有些浑浊，伊泽瑞尔还是颤抖着身体往后缩，生怕那一晚的可怕场景再度重现。

“别那么紧张，今天我并不打算抱你。”

似乎是看穿了对方心里的想法，Thresh双手抱胸，玩味地笑着说道。伊泽瑞尔依旧一脸紧张和戒备地盯着对方，以防止他随时会扑过来将做出一些禽兽不如的事情。

在伊泽瑞尔心里，Thresh就是一个狡猾的恶魔。他以自己的痛苦为食，从而满足他的私欲。伊泽瑞尔相信他刚才所做的一切举动都只是为了观察他的反应，好让自己彻底失去理智，最后变成任凭他操控的傀儡。他真的摸不准这男人的性格，也不认为对方会在这个节骨眼上这么轻易地放过他。

“怎么，你还真是一点儿也不相信我呢。”Thresh看着对方眼中流露出的各种情绪，无奈地摊了摊手。

“你以为我还会相信你的这些鬼话。”伊泽瑞尔盯着他，不由得握紧了拳头。“你这该死的恶魔!”

“噢，看来我在你心目中的形象真是坏到了极点啊。”

Thresh无奈地耸耸肩，接着说道。 “好啦，警官，我只是想和你谈谈而已。”

“我和你这种贩毒分子还有什么可说的?”伊泽瑞尔态度变得有些冷淡起来。“除非你把我给放了。”

“哦?你想让我放了你啊。”Thresh像是在认真思考着一样歪着头。

“当然可以了。”

出乎意料地，对方很简单地答应了自己的请求，伊泽瑞尔一瞬间怀疑自己幻听了。

“只要你不再继续调查我们暗影岛组织有关的案件，我就放你走。”Thresh似笑非笑地望着伊泽瑞尔，说道:“当然，关于其它贩毒组织的消息我是很乐意提供的，怎么样，这是笔不错的交易吧。”

“做梦!”伊泽瑞尔几乎是下意识地回应道，他成为刑警的初衷就是为了彻底追查暗影岛组织的一切，更何况他绝对不会忍受和所谓的贩毒分子合作。

“是吗，那真是可惜……”Thresh这么说着，脸上的表情却是一点也不意外，似乎早就知道对方会这么回答一样。

伊泽瑞尔感觉自己快要失去耐性了，和这个男人待在一起的每一分钟都是一种煎熬，空气中飘着躁动不安的分子。

“到底怎样你才肯罢休!”

“不是说过了吗，我要你的身心都属于我，直到……”Thresh说着停顿了一下，缓缓地笑着说道。

“……成为我的肉体的奴隶，心灵的傀儡。”

那简直是伊泽瑞尔一辈子都不敢想象的噩梦。

“不，你不可能做到的!你把我当成什么了!”

伊泽瑞尔气急败坏地喊道。他发誓绝对不会在这个男人面前屈服，即使豁出自己的性命也好。

“你会的。”Thresh轻笑着说道。 

“在那之前，我会先行一步把你送进地狱!”

伊泽瑞尔咬牙瞪着对方，狠狠地说道。

“呵，我很期待那一天的到来。”Thresh笑着摆了摆手，随意地回应道，那模样却是一点胆怯之意也没有。

“今天就先到此为止吧。”Thresh说着，转动了一下手中的钥匙扣。 “下次回来的时候，我要看到食物被好好消灭的痕迹。”他瞥了一眼一旁正愤怒地盯着他的小黄毛，笑着说道。

“不可能!”伊泽瑞尔大喊道。

“你不配合，我自然有办法让你乖乖听话。”

Thresh毫不在意地回答道，接着从衣服口袋里掏出一张照片，唰地一声丢到了伊泽瑞尔的面前。

照片上，一个面容和伊泽瑞尔有着七分相似的年轻女孩正面对着镜头微笑着，她金发碧眼，长得像洋娃娃一样可爱，手里抱着一只黑白相间的英国短毛猫，整个人看上去宛如童话里的天使一般圣洁美丽。

伊泽瑞尔在看到照片的第一眼就脸色大变。

“拉克丝!”

他不由自主地脱口而出道。

“——你想把她怎么样!”

伊泽瑞尔抬起头愤怒地喊道，语气是前所未有的激动。

“呵，不用担心，我暂时不打算将她怎么样，只不过……”

Thresh眯着眼睛，扭头望着伊泽瑞尔说道。

“如果你还是像这样不肯好好吃饭，不配合的话，我就不得不考虑对她做点什么了。”Thresh说着耸了耸肩，玩味地笑着说道。

“虽然我个人对她是没什么兴趣……不过我的兄弟们可能就不一定了。到时候请她来暗影岛基地坐一坐，陪他们玩一玩，顺便来看望一下他的亲哥哥，不是很好吗?”

“卑鄙小人!”

伊泽瑞尔愤恨地喊道，居然抓到了他的软肋以此来威胁他，没有什么比这更刺激他的了。

自从伊泽瑞尔的父母在七年前因为卷入一场案件而亡故之后，他和妹妹拉克丝两人便相依为命，彼此支撑着走到今天。他无数次回想起那些艰辛的过去，心中想要抓到凶手的执着支持着伊泽瑞尔活到今天，也让他成为了一名刑警，妹妹是他唯一的亲人，他百般呵护的对象，如果她出了什么事情，伊泽瑞尔一辈子都会记恨自己的。

“呵，我只不过是稍微利用一下你的弱点而已，要怪就怪你太过正直了吧。”

“拿我妹妹当人质，你这混账还有什么做不出来的事吗!”

“看来你误会了我的意思，我只是稍微告诫你一下，让你明白反抗的下场。”

Thresh说着，俯下身子凑近伊泽瑞尔，用低沉的嗓音说道:“如果你能配合，我是不会把她怎么样的，这一切都取决于你……”

“乖，我只是希望你好好吃饭，我不希望下次进来看到的是你冰冷的尸体。”

对方的语气忽然温柔起来，伊泽瑞尔一瞬间还以为自己幻听了，可是眨眼他就意识到到对方话里蕴含的危险含义，伊泽瑞尔猛地摇摇头，将自己荒唐的想法从脑中赶出去。

再怎么样对方也只是一个把自己关在这里以折磨自己为乐的犯罪分子而已，不可能真心待他的。

对方的威胁令他毫无办法，如果只是自己一个人的话他是不惧怕的，但只要一涉及到他亲密的人，他的心就会动摇。

“呵……”

Thresh直起身子，看着对方挣扎的表情，满意地笑了。他知道这一招对他很有效，他有太多太多控制住伊泽瑞尔的方法了。

“那么，我差不多也该走了，还有一些事情等着我去处理呢。”

Thresh这么说着，起身走向门边，末了他像是忽然想起什么一样停下了脚步，折回身走向伊泽瑞尔所在的床边，然后在对方惊讶的目光中，从床铺垫子的缝隙中摸出一个用餐巾包裹着的物品。

“下次别搞这些小动作。”

Thresh说着把餐巾揭开，里面正是银制的餐具，用来吃牛排的刀叉，伊泽瑞尔没想到自己藏在这里的东西会这么轻易地就被发现了。

“很惊讶?”Thresh挥了挥手中银制的餐具，笑着说道。“你的一举一动我都了若指掌。”

“你在监视我!?”伊泽瑞尔脑中很快得出了这个可能性，除此之外他想不出任何对方掌握他动态的理由。Thresh不置可否地笑了笑。

“这东西我先帮你收起来，等会儿我会叫人送一副新的给你的。”说着他眯着眼睛瞥了一眼一旁盛怒中的伊泽瑞尔，说道。

“下次，我会让你主动求我抱你的。”

“那么，晚安了，警官……”

Thresh说着就离开了，伊泽瑞尔看见那被关上的房门和上锁的声音，还有那渐渐远去的笑声，处于崩溃边缘的他忍不住大叫了起来。

“可恶啊啊啊啊啊啊!”

他愤恨一拳锤向床铺，好像要把床砸出一个大窟窿一样，心中的烦躁和怒火却无法平息。

——他到底该怎么办才好。

到底要怎样，才能逃出这恶魔的魔爪，逃离这暗无天日的监牢。


	6. Chapter 6

莫斯科治安维治中心警务室内，一个长相俊秀的的中年男人正在严肃地看着手上拿着的一沓资料。不止是桌上，房间各处都堆满了大大小小的文件，看上去有些杂乱不堪。

警长维克托现在非常烦恼。

因为之前的酒店袭击事件，导致这段时间莫斯科警方全都忙得焦头烂额，媒体和民众的质疑和询问让他们完全喘不过气来，再加上其余的一些贩毒案件也迟迟没有侦破，这使得身为警长的维克托身上的担子异常沉重。

维克托背靠着椅子，仰起头深深呼了一口气，随后拿起一旁的咖啡杯凑近嘴边，想要给自己提提神，再继续看那堆繁琐的调查报告——这些天，他可没少熬夜。

就在这个时候，办公桌上放着的电话响了。

“喂?”维克托只得放下手中的杯子，拿起听筒。说真的，他可不希望再有什么不好的消息汇报来了。

“报告警长，有一个年轻女孩说要见您。”电话那头传来下属的声音。

“女孩?”

“是的，大约17、8岁的样子，长得很漂亮的一个小姑娘，说是有重要的事情，一定要亲自见到警长您，所以我才来请示您的。”对面的警员解释道。

“跟她说我很忙。”维克托扶了扶额，这种时候他可没心情去安慰什么患难者家属。

“可她已经在门外等了两个小时了，而且她很执着，说见不到警长就坚决不离开……我们也狠不下心赶她走。”

维克托听后愣了一下，然后叹了口气。

“既然如此，你们去叫她进来吧，我听听她想说什么。”

维克托这么指示道，接着挂断了电话。

他现在只觉得有些无奈，偏偏是这种节骨眼上，但他身为警长又不得不处理这些事。现在他只希望对方不是来捣乱的媒体人员吧。

维克托放下手中的资料，起身走出了房间。

大约三分钟过后，一位金发碧眼的少女出现在会面室内，她坐在会议桌旁的椅子上，美丽的面庞充满了焦虑和不安。维克托注意到她放在膝盖上的双手攒紧着，整个人看上去十分紧张。

“你好，我就是警长维克托。”

维克托上前向他点点头，说道。

“你找我，是有什么事情吗?”

金发少女回过神来，看着维克托的眼神充满了希望，好像抓到了救命稻草一样。

“警长，请您救救我哥哥!”

她急切地说道。

“你哥哥?”

维克托有些诧异地看着面前的金发少女。

“对，我的名字是拉克丝，我哥哥是特务搜查官伊泽瑞尔……”拉克丝说着，神色变得有些黯淡。

“哥哥在那起袭击事件中失踪了，至今还没有音讯，所以我不得已才来求助警长您的。”

“你是伊泽瑞尔的妹妹。”

维克托这才恍然大悟，怪不得他总觉得对方的脸有种熟悉感，同时也在责怪自己没有早点察觉到情况。

维克托作为警察局局长，和伊泽瑞尔也算是比较熟络，两人有过一段交情。作为他的部下，伊泽瑞尔那拔萃的能力和作为刑警的责任感让维克托十分欣赏，所以这也就是为什么伊泽瑞尔年纪轻轻就能成为特别搜查官的原因。维克托从很久以前便了解到伊泽瑞尔的家庭情况，他也经常从他口中听到关于他妹妹的事情，今天却是第一次见到本人。至于对方看口中说的“那起袭击事件”，维克托却是再清楚不过了。原本是剿灭暗影岛据点之一的行动变成了贩毒分子的反扑，导致警方死伤三十余人的重大枪击案件。伊泽瑞尔也就从那天起就失去了消息，变得行踪不明。

“他已经失踪了快两个星期了，我很担心……”拉克丝说着低下头，眼眶都红了，一副要哭出来的样子。

看着对方难过的模样，维克托却是在心里叹息着。

“伊泽瑞尔的事情我表示很遗憾，但是恐怕他已经……”维克托有些为难地开口道。

“才不会，哥哥不会这么轻易地死掉的!”拉克丝突然激动地站起来说道。

“听着，拉克丝……”维克托试图耐心地解释道。“我承认伊泽瑞尔是一个优秀的警官，但是发生了那样的事情，他活下来的可能性微乎其微，即使他没有被杀死，也很有可能被逮到敌人的老巢，受到对方狠烈的报复和虐待，也是凶多吉少。”

维克托深吸一口气，接着将双手放在身后，转过身背对着拉克丝，像是在回忆很久以前的事情。

“这么多年来，我一直在追查着暗影岛这个组织，他们的狠辣手段我是知道的。他们是一群凭借自己喜好肆意妄为的家伙，如果伊泽瑞尔被他们盯上了，那下场将非常惨烈。”

维克托其实已经说得很明白了，他并不认为伊泽瑞尔能够在那群歹徒中活过两个星期。

“不。”拉克丝摇了摇头，眼神中却充满了坚定。

“我有预感，哥哥一定还活着。”

维克托转过身来，惊讶地看着面前这个看似脆弱的小姑娘，开口道。

“为什么如此断定?”

“警方现在不也没有找到哥哥确凿死亡的证据吗。”拉克丝眼眶周围都是红的，但还是直视维克托的双眼，坚定地说道。

“只要一天没有发现他的尸体，我就不会放弃!”

维克托发现自己竟然无言以对，他忽然觉得自己的觉悟甚至还比不上面前这个看上去年纪不大的少女了。

“拜托了，警长，我也会帮忙的!任何线索都好，只要能找到哥哥的下落……!”拉克丝恳求道，语气是那么的急切和激动。

“线索……么。”

维克托听着，不由得陷入了沉思。


	7. Chapter 7

傍晚时分，一个银发男人迈着随意的步伐走进一家名为海德尔的高级酒吧中。酒吧里用暗红色的墙壁装饰着，灯光十分微弱，里面稀稀落落的几个客人正坐在吧台上聊天饮酒，室内播放着让人放松的爵士乐，气氛朦胧而又暧昧。

Thresh找了一个吧台坐下，之后穿着性感的吧台小姐便上前问道。

“您好，请问要点什么?”

“一杯人马头V.S.O.P。”

他头也不抬地说道。

“明白了。”

不一会儿一杯精致的香槟就送到了他的面前，酒在暖色灯光的渲染下格外吸引人。Thresh拿起装着酒的高脚杯，放在嘴里抿了一口，接着眯着眼细细品味着那带有紫罗兰和桃杏芬芳气息的极品口感。

“哟，Thresh，挺有闲情逸致的嘛。”

就在这时一旁传来了一个声音，Thresh扭过头，正看见一道熟悉的身影向他走来。

“不请我喝一杯?”

发间带绿的黑色短发的年轻女人他身旁的座位紧挨着坐下，妩媚地笑着看着他说道。

“Of course。”

Thresh十分随意地摆了摆手，笑着回应道。“你要点什么?”

“RED LABEL获加红方。”

女人这么说着，Thresh便挥手叫来了吧台小姐，不一会儿一杯味道浓郁的获加红方就出现在两人的桌前。

“谢谢。”对方很客气地冲Thresh一笑，然后拿起面前的酒杯一饮而尽。

“嗯，果然味道真是不错。”那女人面色有些发红，一副意犹未尽的样子。

“也就你喜欢那种苦涩的酒。”Thresh不紧不慢说着，拿起杯子继续品尝着他酒杯里剩余的香槟。

“甜的酒喝多了，偶尔尝尝这种也是不错的嘛。”她这么说着，晃了晃手中空荡荡的酒杯，一副微醉的样子。

“说起来……你可好久没有叫人家出来了啊。”黑发女人说着，亲昵地伸出手臂缠着Thresh的胳膊，身躯像蛇一样贴在他身上，诱惑般地在他的耳边说着。

“要不咱俩先去玩一玩，怎么样?”

女人特有的香水味充斥着他的鼻腔，胸前的两块柔软还时不时蹭着他的手臂，这样的诱惑是男人都很难拒绝。

“呵，抱歉卡西佩奥娅，今天没那个心情。”

Thresh只是轻轻地收回手臂，笑着回绝道。他再清楚不过了，这个女人就像蛇一样，被缠上了可没那么容易脱身。

“可真冷淡呢。”叫做卡西佩奥娅的女人说着，有些遗憾地收回身子。

“你以前对女人可是来者不拒的啊。”

Thresh和卡西佩奥娅是商业上的伙伴，虽然对方并不属于暗影岛组织，但两人时不时还是有来往，每次都是进行一些商业的会谈以及交易。卡西佩奥娅作为她们组织的头号黑手，其狠辣程度人人皆知，有“蛇女”之称，同时也是被警方通缉的最大毒枭之一。

“卡西佩奥娅，我要的东西呢?”

不想再继续这个话题的Thresh直入正题问道。

“在这里呢。”

卡西佩奥娅说着从怀里掏出一个小瓶子丢给他，Thresh很利索地接住了，他仔细看了看瓶子里的透明液体，露出一个意味深长的笑容。

“不过可真少见呢，你会找我要这东西。”

卡西佩奥娅玩弄着手上空荡荡的酒杯，扭头看着一脸笑意的银发男人，问道。

“怎么，是看上了什么有趣的猎物了?”

“算是吧。”

Thresh依旧笑着回答道。

“哦。”

卡西佩奥娅也不多问，她转过身来说道:“你想要怎样使用这东西我是无所谓啦……不过要注意用量哦，一次用太多的话后果可是难以想象的。”

“嗯，我知道。”Thresh说道:“你调配的药一向效用很好。”

“还真是看得起我呢。”

卡西佩奥娅打趣地说道，Thresh似乎陷入了短暂的沉默。

“不过，与其说这是药……”卡西佩奥娅看着Thresh，玩味地说道:“不如说是‘毒’比较恰当吧。”

“呵……”

Thresh看着瓶子里的液体，笑了。

他当然对此心知肚明。

“我知道，不过卡西佩奥娅，既然你能做出这种东西……”

Thresh晃了晃手中的瓶子，接着用开玩笑般的口气说道。

“有让人立即爱上我的药不是更好吗?”

“你知道，那种东西是不可能有的。”卡西佩奥娅用指甲轻敲着手中的酒杯，慵懒地说道。

“爱情这种东西……从来都是可遇不可求的，它并不能像毒品一样，通过简单的吸食就能让人着迷。”

说着她忍不住瞥了一眼一旁的银发男人。况且，卡西佩奥娅也不会相信这个随性而为的家伙有一天会真正地爱上某个人，他的性子就是这样，从来只是把玩弄对方当成自己当然乐趣所在，永远不会为情所困。

Thresh似乎一点也不在意对方的话，他思索般地沉默了一会儿，接着从口袋里掏出一沓美金，丢在卡西佩奥娅面前。

“这是说好的报酬。”

“出手还真辽阔。”卡西佩奥娅拿起那厚厚一沓的钞票，扭过头笑着说道。

“怎么，不再陪我喝一杯?”

“不了。”Thresh抱歉地朝她笑笑，将卡西佩奥娅交给他的东西收好，起身离开了吧台。

卡西佩奥娅看着对方离去的背影，无奈地眨了眨眼，然后招手叫来了吧台小姐。

“再给我来三杯获加红方。”

离开酒吧的Thresh走在繁华的街道上，接着从口袋里掏出了手机，拨通了一个号码。

“喂?是我。”

“你那边现在怎么样了……嗯，是吗，那就好。”

“我知道，我很快回去。”

一番对话后Thresh挂了电话，他的嘴角微微上扬，像是在想什么好事。


	8. Chapter 8

“下面是晚间新闻，于10月14日发生的希尔顿酒店重大枪击事件截止今日为主已造成18人死亡，27人受伤，其中大多为警方人员。”

昏暗的房间内，伊泽瑞尔麻木地盯着电视，听着里面的播报员叙述着。

“另外，身为毒枭组织总搜查官的警员伊泽瑞尔（男） 24岁，目前行踪不明。”播报员说着，屏幕的右上角出现了伊泽瑞尔的照片。

“有人推测他是落入了贩毒分子的手中，也有人推测其已经被杀害，警方正在对此次事件紧张调查中，暂时还没有进展……”

“啪”的一声，播报员的声音戛然而止。伊泽瑞尔关掉了电视，烦躁地将遥控器扔出了老远。末了他双手揉着脑袋，直到自己的发型变得一团乱，好像想把脑中那些烦心事全部驱逐出去一样。

——已经是第几天了?这样被关在这里，靠着送来的食物勉强度日。

在此期间他几乎尝试了所以能够逃出去的方法，但是毫无成效。

更重要的是，伊泽瑞尔根本不知道他被关在哪里。

这看上去是个公寓，但是却没有窗户，只有一个完全够不到的天窗。房间里除了基本的生活用具之外什么也没有，也没有任何通讯设备。伊泽瑞尔知道那男人迟早会回来，但这种等待的过程简直比被地狱的业火灼烧还要难熬。

他不是没有想过寻死，但这不是他的性子，他做不出这样刚烈的行为。而且一想到自己一直以来追寻的真相还没有结果，伊泽瑞尔就不甘心这样死去。更何况他亲人的性命还掌握在那男人手中。

“铛铛”的锁链声惊醒了沉思中的伊泽瑞尔，那声音越来越接近，伊泽瑞尔的心一悬。

紧接着是钥匙转动锁眼的声音，伊泽瑞尔不由得瞪大眼睛紧紧地盯着门边，心脏扑通扑通地跳着。

他一直刻意逃避的事情终于还是发生了——那男人回来了。

“晚安，伊泽瑞尔警官，这几天过得好吗?”

张狂的银发男人带着轻松愉快的笑容向伊泽瑞尔问候道，就像是同感情颇好的情人对话一般。

“……”只有伊泽瑞尔知道，那个男人笑容下隐藏的阴冷和恶毒，他没有回话，而是把头撇到一边去。伊泽瑞尔听到门被关上的声音，还有对方靠近的脚步声和铁链声，他的身体发抖着。

“怎么，这么不欢迎我?”

Thresh走到伊泽瑞尔面前，伸手挑起他的下巴，望着对方那倔强的蓝色瞳孔，似笑非笑地这么说道。

两人的距离近在咫尺，伊泽瑞尔甚至能能嗅到对方身上的酒味，还有逐渐沉重的呼吸声。

“……放开我。”伊泽瑞尔忍不住开口道，身体颤抖着，声音细若蚊吟。

“嗯，你说什么?”Thresh故意装作没清楚的样子凑近对方，炽热的气息呼在对方耳边。

“我说放开我!”忍无可忍的伊泽瑞尔猛地将面前的男人给推开，表情带着愤怒和屈辱。Thresh也不恼，他只是眯着眼睛看着伊泽瑞尔生气的模样，笑着说道。

“嗯，看样子很有精神嘛。”

“你有好好吃饭，我真高兴……”Thresh俯下身在伊泽瑞尔耳边说着，声音低沉而又温柔。

伊泽瑞尔咬着牙，心里对对方这番假心假意的话厌恶到了极点——如果不是逼不得已，谁会为了这个恶魔一样的男人而进食!

“你好像很不高兴啊，伊泽瑞尔警官。”

“……”

伊泽瑞尔冷淡地撇过头去，Thresh则露出玩味的笑容。

“忘记我说的话了?”

“!”

“你要知道，你妹妹的生死还掌握在我的手中。”

Thresh凑近伊泽瑞尔的面庞，语气充满着警告和危险的意味。

“你想要我怎样。”伊泽瑞尔扭过头来瞪着面前一脸笑意的银发男人，狠狠地说道。

“你应该知道……我想要的是什么。”Thresh笑着上下打量着伊泽瑞尔的身体，那眼神中充满了赤裸裸的欲望。伊泽瑞尔顿时感觉有一股寒流从头顶流到脚尖。他忍不住闭上眼深吸了一口气，浑身颤抖着。

果然还是逃不过这一关吗。

“把衣服脱了。”Thresh看着面前神色不定的伊泽瑞尔，命令道。

“……开什么玩笑!”

伊泽瑞尔愣了一下，随后猛地抬起头来，一脸愤怒地喊道。

“呵，我看样子是在开玩笑么。”Thresh说着摆摆手，扭头看着伊泽瑞尔，戏谑地回应道。“还是说，你想让我亲自帮你脱?”

对方眼里的那股危险的含义让伊泽瑞尔不由得打了一个寒颤。

“我说过了，如果你配合，你妹妹就不会有事。”

Thresh眯着眼看着表情变化的伊泽瑞尔，嗓音低沉而又充满诱惑。

“……”

伊泽瑞尔咬了咬牙，他内心挣扎了好久，但最终还是放弃了想要抵抗的想法，颤抖地伸出手开始慢慢地脱自己的上衣。

“很好……”看着对方的动作，Thresh对此表示非常满意，他就是想让伊泽瑞尔尝到这种痛苦难堪的滋味，让他的神智一点一点被腐蚀。

在别人面前脱光衣服需要莫大的勇气，伊泽瑞尔觉得自己的手指都在发抖，更何况这期间Thresh一直站在一旁目不转睛地看着他，这种被视奸的感觉让他浑身不舒服。

先是上衣，然后是背心，到裤子和皮带，直到最后一件遮蔽物被丢在地上，伊泽瑞尔的身体一丝不挂地暴露在对方面前，因为常年警察生涯的锻炼让他的腹部曲线非常完美。看到此番景象的Thresh不由得吹了个口哨。伊泽瑞尔闭上双眼，强忍着男人那炽热的视线在他赤裸的身躯上游离。对身为刑警的他来说，像这样毫无尊严地脱光衣服站在一个陌生男人面前，这简直是他此生最大的耻辱。

“呵，警官，你可真让我刮目相看呢。”

Thresh走到伊泽瑞尔身边，赞赏般地看着他说道。

“少废话，要做快做……!”伊泽瑞尔咬牙说着，身躯因为即将到来的折磨而颤抖着。

“呵，别那么着急…”Thresh露出了愉悦的表情，似乎是很享受对方这种逞强的表情。他从口袋里拿出了一个小瓶子，伸出手沾了一些液体在自己的指尖上。

“把嘴张开。”

Thresh说着，一只手捏着伊泽瑞尔的下巴，强迫他抬起头看着自己的方向。

“你干什么……呜!”伊泽瑞尔反应过来想要挣扎，就在他张开嘴的时候，对方忽然将手指塞入了他的口中，顿时一股苦涩的杏仁味混杂着说不明的药味刺激着他的味蕾。Thresh搅动着伊泽瑞尔的舌头，强迫着他将手上的液体连同唾液一同咽下。

“咕……咳!”抽出手指后的伊泽瑞尔止不住地咳嗽起来，但那股苦味依旧在他口中蔓延着，已经不可避免地进入了胃里。

“混蛋!”

伊泽瑞猛地地抬起头，语气带着几分惊慌。

“……你给我喝了什么!?”

“噢，只不过是一点小小的助兴剂而已……  
”Thresh说着，脸上的笑容越发深邃。

“你!”伊泽瑞尔开始有些慌张了起来，他不知道对方给他喂了什么来历不明的药，这让他产生了前所未有的恐惧。

Thresh没有理会伊泽瑞尔那慌乱的神情，他眯着眼思考了一下，接着伸手揽过伊泽瑞尔纤细的腰，将还没反应过来的伊泽瑞尔整个拉入怀中。

“好啦，比起那个，我们还是来干点正事吧……”

Thresh弯下身子，在伊泽瑞尔的耳旁用邪魅的声音低声说着。

“啊，别……呜！”

伊泽瑞尔不由得惊叫出声，Thresh解开自己的腰带，抓起伊泽瑞尔的手伸向自己的下身，伊泽瑞尔只感觉到自己的手掌心碰到了一个滚烫的东西，好半天他反应过来那是什么，他涨红着脸想要挪开自己的手，但是面前的男人却不让他如愿。

“……感受到了吗。”

Thresh兴奋地喘息着，让自己肿胀的欲望在对方的手中摩擦着。

“因为你，我都变成这个样子了……”

“唔……!”伊泽瑞尔别过头，强忍着对方灼热的吐息呼在脸旁的感觉。下一秒他被整个抱起，扔到了柔软的大床上。伊泽瑞尔惊叫一声，Thresh紧接着将他压在身下，俯下身狠狠地吮吸着他的脖颈处。

“……啊!”这种淫糜的感觉让伊泽瑞尔忍不住发出了一声呻吟。Thresh一只手抚摸着他胸前的肌肤，随后慢慢下移，大掌抚过腰间，揉搓着他的大腿根部，动作有些粗暴和迫不及待。

“住手!不要……!”

伊泽瑞尔试图阻止男人的行动，手不受控制地抓着对方的手臂，但是胸前湿滑的触感却让他使不上力气。Thresh一边舔着他胸前的敏感处，手指不安分地在他身后的穴口打转着，伊泽瑞尔回忆起那一晚嫩穴被摧残的惨烈场景，一股恐惧蔓延至内心，他下意识地推着身上的男人，挣扎着想要抵抗。

“你确定要阻止我?”

回过神来的时候发现Thresh正似笑非笑地盯着他，手上的动作也停了下来。

“你可别忘了我和你说过的话。”

“我……”

伊泽瑞尔一瞬间仿佛清醒了过来，他脑中回想起拉克丝那纯洁善良的面庞，像是愤怒又像是不甘地咬了咬牙，最终泄气一般垂下了双手。

看见对方这副默许的模样，Thresh满意地笑了，然后他就接着手上的动作继续抚弄起来。

“唔……啊!”

伊泽瑞尔痛呼一声，Thresh的手指强硬地插入穴道，搅动着他柔软的内壁，身体因承受巨大的痛苦而不受控制地颤抖起来。当下伊泽瑞尔只能弓起腰忍受着对方粗鲁的爱抚，努力抑制住自己不泄出那些奇怪的呻吟声——他知道这样会让身上的男人更加兴奋。Thresh笑着抚弄着他的敏感点，舌头顺着他的脖颈下移，暧昧地舔舐着他的肌肤，滑溜溜的就好像蚯蚓一般，这种感觉让他浑身一颤。伊泽瑞尔从生理上排斥这种同性之间的行为，他宁可对方直接侵入也不愿意接受这样缓慢的折磨，现在他只觉得自己简直生不如死

快点结束吧!

望着身上那放肆越发兴奋的银发男人，伊泽瑞尔内心这样祈求着。他只希望快点结束，好结束这暗无天日的折磨。


	9. Chapter 9

面前的男人将手指插入他的隐蔽穴口，伊泽瑞尔蜷缩着身体，忍受着后穴被对方手指捣弄的痛苦感觉，内壁不自觉地缩紧着，想要挤出对方的手指。Thresh动作有些粗暴地开垦着他干涩的甬道，情迷地舐舔着他身上的每一寸肌肤，在伊泽瑞尔的身上留斑斑点点的印记。这种蚀骨的侵蚀感让他的大脑变得一片空白，伊泽瑞尔的额头上冒着虚汗，几乎是强压着才让自己不发出那些自认难堪的声音。

越挣扎，越会勾起对方的施虐欲，伊泽瑞尔对此感到绝望，却只能被迫压低声音忍受着对方的行为。

迷乱之中，伊泽瑞尔感受到后穴的手指抽离出去，这让他浑身一颤，接着是衣料摩擦的声音。紧接着伊泽瑞尔感觉到自己的身体被人抱了起来，Thresh抓着他的手臂，将他蜷缩的身体拉正平躺在床上，强迫伊泽瑞尔面朝上正视着他。

Thresh喜欢正面的姿势，因为这样可以清楚地观察到身下人儿的表情，他对此感到兴奋不已，但伊泽瑞尔却不这么想，一想到自己不堪入目的画面被这男人一览无遗，他就羞愧地恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

Thresh扶着自己早已挺拔的欲望，在伊泽瑞尔的腿间摩擦着，蹭着他毫无反应的疲软性器，铃口处渗出的几滴液体沾湿了伊泽瑞尔的腹部。这种寒恶的触感让伊泽瑞尔忍不住皱眉，他从头到脚都感受不到任何快感，只觉得这种行为非常呕心。 欲望的前端抵在伊泽瑞尔稚嫩的穴口处，Thresh喘着粗气，一副蠢蠢欲动的样子。

“唔……”

感受到股间那惊人的热度，伊泽瑞尔浑身颤抖着。他忍不住撇过头去，紧紧闭上了双眼，不想面对即将到来的可怕折磨。

Thresh迷恋地在伊泽瑞尔的穴口处磨蹭着，感受到身下的青年因为恐惧而颤抖的身体，Thresh眼里的兴奋之意更甚，体内的欲火像要喷薄而出一般。他抬起伊泽瑞尔的双腿，接着挺身将自己的欲望狠狠戳进那渴望已久的甬道内。

“呜!”那一刻伊泽瑞尔忍不住痛呼出声。对方坚硬而灼热的性器撑开他窄小的甬道，猛地进入到最深处，紧紧地压迫着他柔弱的内壁。穴道被强行刺入的撕裂感让伊泽瑞尔痛不欲生，他努力撑着自己的身体，浑身因承受着巨大的痛苦而止不住地颤抖着。Thresh将欲望填满整个甬道后，享受着分身被温暖的肠壁包裹的紧致触感，不由得发出了一声舒服的呻吟。

“呼……可真紧啊。”

他眯着眼感叹道，接着就开始迫不及待地挺动着腰身，让自己膨胀的欲望在那狭小的肠道中来回摩擦着。

“——快住手!啊……!”

伊泽瑞尔痛苦地仰着头着喊着，因为疼痛而产生的生理泪水模糊了他的双眼——即使曾经被进入过一次，但那狭小的地方也根本没办法那么轻易地适应男人的巨物，伊泽瑞尔只觉得体内像有一块烙铁在开凿自己的穴道，他痛得几乎昏厥过去。

Thresh毫不留情地挺动着他的腰身，每一次都是快要脱离穴口又狠狠插入，分身前端摩擦着他柔弱的内壁，这清晰的侵犯感让伊泽瑞尔完全抑制不住自己的惨叫声，他两只手紧紧抓着身下的床单，咬牙忍受着对方剧烈的侵袭。

“啊……!可恶……!”他愤恨地望着在他身上疯狂驰骋的男人，谩骂的话到了嘴边又全部化为了痛苦的喊叫与呻吟。

“哈啊……你可真棒，警官。”

Thresh痴迷地这样说着，愈发激烈地抽插着，他忘情地享受着分身被嫩穴包裹的快感。伊泽瑞尔完全被掌握在对方的节奏中，身躯跟随着对方粗鲁的挺动而摇晃着，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟。他宛如行驶在江边的小船一般随风晃悠，迎接着一波又一波的撞击，几乎就要承受不住。温暖而紧致的穴肉一张一合地被动迎接男人的雄物，在不经意间变得越来越湿滑，这感觉也让Thresh无比着迷。

在男人疯狂抽送中伊泽瑞尔感受到体内的热铁在进一步涨大，似乎有喷发的趋势，肉棒像是要凿开他的内壁一下狠狠地戳着他的深处，体内的压迫感让伊泽瑞尔忍不住仰起身体，那一刻他仿佛要窒息一般。Thresh紧紧地抱伊泽瑞尔他的身体，男人炽热的吐息喷洒在他的耳边，夹杂着兴奋和愉悦的声音。他那深埋的欲望在伊泽瑞尔体内律动着，前端颤抖着将白色的浊液喷洒在伊泽瑞尔肠道的最深处。

“呜……!”体内被射精的感觉让伊泽瑞尔难受得呜咽了起来，他扬起身子想要逃离，但对方压着他的身体不让他动弹，伊泽瑞尔只能眼睁睁地让体内被滚烫的体液浇灌。身上的男人发出了愉悦的喘息，似乎是很享受这种感觉。他在伊泽瑞尔紧致的穴道里停留了很久，直到自己的分身变得有些疲软之后，他才恋恋不舍地抽出。在男人的分身离开穴口的那一刻伊泽瑞尔浑身一颤。那被摧残的穴口整个红肿着，从中缓缓地流出了白色的液体，这番景象在Thresh看来是那么淫糜。

“呼，你可真让我着迷呢。”Thresh意犹未尽地看着身下颤抖的黄发青年，一脸笑意地说道。

“混……蛋!”即使刚经历过一场性事，浑身像散架一般无力，伊泽瑞尔还是不甘示弱狠狠地瞪着面前的罪魁祸首。他面庞通红地喘着气，眼睛因为哭过的原因有些肿，此刻他这番盛怒的模样在Thresh看来却是有些嗔怪的意味，当下他只觉得体内再度燃起了欲火。

“你这样看着我，我会忍不住想再侵犯你一次的……”

Thresh说着，俯下身去亲吻着伊泽瑞尔眼角的泪痕，眼中饱含着情欲。

“呜……你别……!”伊泽瑞尔急忙伸出手阻止，Thresh一只手抓着他的手臂，将他翻了一个面，他让伊泽瑞尔的臀部高高地抬起，膝盖弯曲着趴跪在床上。这个角度伊泽瑞尔那一张一合的嫩穴被一览无遗，颤动的穴口渗出白色的浊液，这诱人的景象让Thresh兴奋地咽了口唾沫。他扶起自己再度勃起的欲望，对准伊泽瑞尔通红的穴口刺了进去。

“唔……!”伊泽瑞尔双腿发颤，体内再度被巨物填满的痛觉让他难以招架，他上半身倒在床上，几乎没了支撑的力气。Thresh捏着他的臀部将他拉近自己，猛地一挺腰，借着之前残留的精液的润滑，让自己的欲望全根没入那窄小的甬道中。

两人的身体私密贴合，伊泽瑞尔几乎要喘不过气来，分身挤压的力度之大甚至想将附带两个肉球也塞进去一样。伊泽瑞尔感觉到自己的屁股被对方的耻毛弄得极其骚痒，他艰难地想要挪动身子，可是身上的男人紧紧地压着让他无法动弹，滚烫的吐息呼在他的脸上，刺激着他的感官。 感受着被伊泽瑞尔体内包裹的紧致湿滑的触感，Thresh满足地呻吟了一声，他直起腰板，接着就以后入的姿势再度抽插起来。

“啊……!”伊泽瑞尔仰着头，嘴里发出不成器的悲鸣，脆弱的肠道再一次被狠狠撑开蹂躏着，男人雄壮的分身来回摩擦着他的穴道，他觉得浑身的神经都在叫嚣着——这种折磨持到底要持续到什么时候，伊泽瑞尔感觉自己快要疯掉了，对方丝毫没有停下来的意思，只是一次比一次更加猛烈地撞击着他的肠壁，啪啪啪的撞击声回荡在空荡的房间内，显得淫秽而又色情。

在这种情况下，伊泽瑞尔发现自己的身体竟然渐渐起了某种变化。

原本的痛苦感觉渐渐减弱，取代而之的是一种异样的酥麻，伊泽瑞尔感觉到体内有股燥热在萌生着，男人每次撞击着他的肉壁，自己的内壁的嫩肉都会反射性地收缩着，一瞬间他甚至涌现出了渴望的情绪。

“……哈啊……”伊泽瑞尔面色微红，艰难地喘息着，扭动着身躯想要止住体内的燥热。

“有感觉了?”

察觉到身下人儿的变化，Thresh笑着说道。

“开什么玩笑……唔!”

伊泽瑞尔打死也不信自己的身体能在这种被侵犯的痛楚中产生快感，对方的动作根本毫无温柔可言。但身体的反应却不如他所想。伊泽瑞尔发现自己原本萎靡的分身不知何时已经抬起了头，铃口处还渗出了少许粘液，他的肌肤也染上了一层绯红色。

“呵……”望着对方的表情，Thresh意味深长地笑了，伊泽瑞尔才猛地反应过来——之前Thresh曾经强迫他喝下苦味的玩意儿，那肯定是某种催情剂，所以他的身体才会不受控制地产生感觉。

“你这混蛋……!给我喝的……啊!”伊泽瑞尔狠狠地瞪着面前的男人，眼里是各种不甘和屈辱。

“放心，这会让你很舒服的。”Thresh笑着说道，埋在对方体内的欲望再度运动起来，开始一下又一下狠狠地戳着他肠道里的敏感点。

“啊……不……!”伊泽瑞尔惊恐地睁大眼睛挣扎着，后穴越发强烈的欢愉感腐蚀着他的神经，比起被侵犯的痛苦，他更害怕的是因此产生欢愉的自己的身体，他不要变成那样，那根本不像自己!

Thresh狠插着他的穴道，感受到肠壁渗出粘液变得越来越湿滑，分身的摩擦也变得越来越顺利。他每次狠狠顶入的时候，伊泽瑞尔的臀部就会颤抖着，肠肉将他的欲望紧紧吸附着，嘴里发出抑制不住的呻吟，这种感觉让Thresh异常着迷，兴奋之余他俯下身去，伸手抚弄着伊泽瑞尔半勃起的分身，一只手伸向他的胸前，揉搓着那红色的肉粒。

“……不要!……住手!”

被前后夹攻的伊泽瑞尔颤抖地喊叫着，脑袋里闪过一丝电流，他的身体不可避免地产生了欢愉，这种未知的感觉让他感到恐惧。男人在他身上喘息着，抽送的频率加快，伊泽瑞尔的肠道被摩擦的火辣辣的又酥又麻，从嘴边溢出不知是痛苦还是欢愉的呻吟。

不行，不能再这样了!伊泽瑞尔这么想着，抓着身下的床单，拼命地挪动着身体想要就此逃离。可是后穴刚离开对方的炽热，Thresh就很不客气地压着他的腰，将他的穴肉再一次狠狠地压向自己的分身，直到全部吞没。

“唔……!”伊泽瑞尔惨叫一声倒在了床上。他浑身没了力气，只能浑身颤抖地任凭对方再次抽插自己的嫩穴。

男人的频率越来越快，察觉到体内欲望的膨胀和快感的交叠，伊泽瑞尔恐惧地睁大了眼睛。

“不要……!求你……不要这样!”

伊泽瑞尔抓着对方的手臂，在男人身下无措地求饶道——他觉得自己的身体变得奇怪了，快感的浪潮一阵一阵地席卷着他的脑神经，他觉得理智在逐渐离他而去，取代而之的是灼人的欲火，脑中就快要无法思考任何事情。

再这样下去的话，他会忍不住……!

Thresh却丝毫没有手下留情的意思，他愈发兴奋地侵犯着身下的黄发青年，揉搓着他胸前的敏感点，听着他一边颤抖一边无助地求饶着。

在一次次疯狂的抽送中伊泽瑞尔脑袋渐渐变得一片空白，只见Thresh一个深深的刺入，雄壮的巨物狠狠地刺进他肠道的敏感处，他低吼一声，欲望再一次颤抖着喷薄而出，滚烫的精液射在他的体内。

“啊……啊啊啊!”伊泽瑞尔昂起头，近乎崩溃地喊叫出声。射入的浊液将肠道的空隙塞得满满的，甚至还从穴口处挤出了一部分，男人的分身紧紧地嵌在他的肠道内，让他无法移动分毫。

泪水模糊了伊泽瑞尔的双眼，他只觉得被插入的地方伴随着快感以及疼痛，还有被射精的强烈的屈辱。

情迷意乱的Thresh俯下身去，将伊泽瑞尔的身体翻过来，掰过他的头，对着雾气朦胧的伊泽瑞尔的唇狠狠地吻了下去。

"唔……!"伊泽瑞尔的瞳猛地收缩，他刚张开嘴想抗议，Thresh的舌头就顺势滑了进去，搅动着他的舌头，侵占性地索求着他的口腔，唾液搅在一起湿滑的触感让他脑中一片混乱。

伊泽瑞尔从来没有想过有一天会和男人接吻，但是这种情况下他的身体却没有本能地排斥，男人的舌头让他的神经进一步被腐蚀，加深了他脑内对于快感的体会。

"啊……哈啊!"

伊泽瑞尔脑袋变得一片空白，他浑身抽搐着，攀到极点的快感让他不受控制地迎来了高潮。肠壁猛地收缩着绞紧着男人的巨物，分身颤抖地喷出了白色的浊液，沾湿了伊泽瑞尔身下的床单。Thresh吻着伊泽瑞尔的唇，丝毫没给他喘息的机会，两人的身躯紧紧地交叠在一起，他兴奋地感受到身下颤抖的黄发青年的身体，在喘息了一会儿后再度抽插起身下脆弱的穴道来。

"唔……！不要……唔……啊!"伊泽瑞尔惊恐地睁大眼睛，他抓着Thresh的手臂，嘴边泄出哭泣的求饶声。

“唔……好奇怪……不……拜托别再插了!”

伊泽瑞尔哭喊道，他根本承受不住这份狂袭，刚高潮完的身体异常的敏感，肠道的每一处地方都能感受到灼热巨物的摩擦，伊泽瑞尔的脑袋像是有火星擦过一般一闪一闪，面前的景象逐渐变得模糊起来，他感觉自己的意识在离他远去。面前的银发男人吻着他，舌头吮吸的噗嗤噗嗤声，后穴被抽插的触感让他头脑一片混乱，他觉得体内像是有团火在燃烧一样，明明已经释放过一次了，但还是不由自主地想要迎合对方，在痛楚与快感的小船中摇曳着。

男人一个深深的刺入，伊泽瑞尔忍不住尖啸着昂起了头，身体在快感的浪潮中再一次达到顶峰，前端喷出了白色的液体，到最后大脑一片空白，意识也逐渐远去。


	10. Chapter 10

泽瑞尔感觉自己的思绪像陷入了泥沼中，浑浊而又难以挪动。

他梦见自己在一个深不见底的沼潭中，在那周围有很多绿色的，粘糊糊的长得像人脸一样奇形怪状的东西在一旁围着他，发出咯咯的恶心笑声。这些飘来飘去的生物简直就像死去的人的魂魄一般，再加上周围压抑到透不过气的氛围，让伊泽瑞尔打心底感到胆寒，他转过身去，忍不住想赶紧逃离这个地方。

"！"

刚迈开的步子忽然僵在了原地，伊泽瑞尔发现自己的脚踝被一个冰冷的硬物给缠绕住了，他低头看去，才发现那是一条黑得发绿的锁链。他伸出手想要挣脱脚上的束缚，但是却有另外几条锁链从一旁过来，猛地扯住他的两只手和另外一只脚。

"啊！"

手腕处传来的痛觉让伊泽瑞尔忍不住叫出了声，他拼命挣扎着，但手腕和脚踝却被铁链紧紧地缠住，四肢被禁锢着无法动弹。

"呵呵呵……"

耳边传来了男人阴沉的笑声，伊泽瑞尔惊恐地抬起头向四周看去，却只能看见周围那一片奇形怪状的人脸生物。这时他发现在困住自己的锁链延伸出的尽头，有一盏他非常熟悉的墨绿色古朴灯笼。那东西漂浮在空中，从中散发着绿色的点点光晕，就和装饰在锤石房间里的那盏一模一样。

"你逃不掉的……"

他看见那灯笼旁边，一个高大的人影慢慢地显现出来，银色针刺的短发，墨绿色的瞳孔，还有那玩味而又充满危险意味的笑容。伊泽瑞尔立刻辨认出这是那个狡黠而又无法无天的男人——Thresh。

"呜……不要过来！"

看见人影在向他靠近，伊泽瑞尔睁大眼睛喊叫着，使劲地扯着那些束缚住他的铁链，但是他越是挣扎，那些锁链就缠着越紧。铁链甩动着发出金属特有的声响，刺激着他的耳膜和神经。

"不管你怎么挣扎都没有用的。"

一条冰凉蚀骨的锁链缠上了伊泽瑞尔的脖子，那股凉意让他不由得打了个寒战。Thresh扯动着那条锁链，强迫伊泽瑞尔抬头看着他，墨绿色的瞳孔散发着狠厉之意。

"……你永远逃不出我的手掌心。"

这么说着，Thresh将伊泽瑞尔拉入他的怀中，暧昧地舔了一下他的耳垂，后者身躯颤了一下，Thresh放开了怀中的身躯，一边狂笑着，身影一边隐秘在了黑暗中。

伊泽瑞尔的瞳孔收缩着，身体的恐惧完全无法挪动半步。他仿佛看见看见周围的灵魂在向他聚拢，或是在悲鸣，或是在嘲笑。耳旁回荡着那男人张狂的笑声，还有令人作呕的不明生物的笑声，和被锁链禁锢无法挣脱的无力感全部混杂在一起，这种无路可逃的恐惧感快要把他逼疯。

"你逃不掉的……"

耳旁仿佛回响起那男人的声音，一直紧紧地环绕在他耳边，直到侵入骨髓，铭刻在心。

"不——！"

伊泽瑞尔大喊一声，惊恐地睁开了眼睛。

他猛地从床上弹了起来，等他的视线接触到房间里熟悉的景象之后他才意识到自己刚才做了一个可怕的梦，伊泽瑞尔的心脏扑通扑通跳着，他紧紧地握着面前的白色床单，心有余悸地喘着粗气。

"唔……！"

伊泽瑞尔捂住自己的嘴，压下那股胃里翻腾的作呕感，强迫自己不再去回忆那可怕的噩梦，Thresh的声音仿佛环绕在耳边，祛除不掉，他的头脑现在像是要炸裂一般剧烈地疼着。

"你醒了。"

耳旁忽然出现了一个低沉的陌生声音，伊泽瑞这才发现，身旁不知何时出现了一个他不认识的黑发男人。只见对方正坐在床边一脸平静地看着他，似乎早就等待多时了一般。

"你是谁?"伊泽瑞尔吓了一跳，不由得向后挪了一步，但同时也为面前出现的不是那个可怕的银发男人而暗自松了一口气。

"……卡尔萨斯，这是我的名字。"黑发男人这么回答道，那幽深的瞳孔里看不出任何情绪。

伊泽瑞尔盯着对方的脸，他总觉得好像曾经在哪里见过这个男人一样，但是一时半会儿却想不起来了，他现在只觉得头痛欲裂，昨晚的药效还残留在身体里，也对他的精神造成了一定的影响，以至于现在他觉得有些昏沉沉的，身体也因为一整晚的欢爱而使不上力气。

"你好像做了噩梦。"

卡尔萨斯平静地看着伊泽瑞尔，开口道:"你刚才的表情很痛苦，好像在挣扎着一般。"

"……"

原来自己刚才那副模样都被对方看到了么，伊泽瑞尔咬着牙，耻辱地抓着身下白色的床单——如果不是因为那个叫Thresh的家伙……他也不至于会变成这幅模样！

"你没事吧。"卡尔萨斯看着面前的黄发青年，关切地说道。

"这和你有关系吗!"伊泽瑞尔愤恨地回应道。"反正是那家伙叫你来的吧……就是为了羞辱我！"

如今伊泽瑞尔的身上只有一个被单作为遮蔽物，裸露在外的肩膀和脖子清晰可见大大小小的吻痕，不止是这些地方，其它地方也是布满了各种情色的痕迹，是人都能想象到他昨晚被怎么样对待了。一想到这个，伊泽瑞尔就觉得耻辱到了极点，尤其是被人看到他现在的样子，他引以为傲的自尊心受到了严重的打击，在他看来男人那带着同情的视线就好像针刺一般狠狠地伤到了他的心，伊泽瑞尔对此感到无比愤恨。

"不，我并不打算嘲笑你……"

卡尔萨斯轻轻地摇了摇头，平静地说道。

"我来，只是想给你清理一下，顺便让你吃饭。"

后一项是Thresh拜托他做的，而前一项却是卡尔萨斯自己决定做的事情。

卡尔萨斯自觉自己并不是爱多管闲事的人，但从他端着食物进入房间，看到伊泽瑞尔被噩梦侵袭的痛苦模样，还有身上残留的那些过于明显的欢爱痕迹后，他就忽然涌现一种想要至少帮对方做一些事后措施的冲动。

要不然，这个小黄毛也太可怜了。

卡尔萨斯想起那时Thresh把他叫过来的情景。

在轻描淡写地解释了一番事情的经过后，Thresh愉快地伸出手拍着他的肩膀，说道。

"那么就拜托你啦，老友。"

"Thresh，我可不是保姆。"卡尔萨斯有些无奈地看着面前一脸笑意看着他的银发青年，心里默默地叹了一口气。

"别这么说嘛，卡尔萨斯。"Thresh毫不在意地笑了笑。"看在我们这么多年交情的份上，这点小事算不了什么吧。"

"而且我知道，你其实也很在乎那个家伙。"

"……"

最终卡尔萨斯还是答应了。他也知道Thresh总是不大喜欢这些麻烦事的，他总是任性妄为，这一点从以前就没变过。  
不过，居然就为了这种事叫他过来……Thresh那家伙究竟在想些什么?

站在房间门口手里拿着装食物的碟子的卡尔萨斯忍不住这样琢磨着。

"清理，是指……?"伊泽瑞尔好像有些没有反应过来的样子。

"待在这儿别动。"

卡尔萨斯这么说着，起身走向了浴室。不多时他就端着一盆热水走了过来。他把装着湿毛巾的盆子放在了床边，然后把吸满热水的毛巾拧干，对着还有些愣神的伊泽瑞尔说道。

"过来。"

"你要做什么"伊泽瑞尔下意识地往后缩。

虽然表情依旧是一潭死水，但卡尔萨斯的态度却不容拒绝。他上前抓住伊泽瑞尔的手臂，强行将他扯向自己这边。"唰啦"一声，伊泽瑞尔盖身上的被单被扯落，露出了斑斑点点的上半身，之前留下的暧昧痕迹清晰地呈现在面前。

"不!别看!"伊泽瑞尔尖叫着撇过头去，这种将丑态暴露给别人的耻辱让他恨不得立刻去死，他颤抖地将身体缩成一团。

卡尔萨斯看着对方身上露骨的吻痕，表情有了些许变化，不知道是在惋叹，亦或是别的什么。他拿起毛巾，开始仔细擦洗伊泽瑞尔那些紫红的痕迹。

"唔……！"湿毛巾抚过肌肤的触感一时让伊泽瑞尔很不适应，他挣扎着阻止对方的行动，卡尔萨斯有些强硬地扶住他的身子让他面向自己这边，执着地帮他擦洗着。伊泽瑞尔忍不住抬起头看着面前一脸漠然的黑发男人，拒绝的话到了嘴边又咽了下去——他搞不清楚对方为什么要这么做。卡尔萨斯从头到脚都没有说一句话，他的动作很慢很轻柔，房间里偶尔会响起拧毛巾的水声。伊泽瑞尔的身体一直僵硬无比，他很不习惯这样被人擦洗自己的身体，更何况被人看光的羞耻感让他根本无法冷静下来。

这之后清洗工作告一段落，伊泽瑞尔的肌肤因为热水的缘故变得有些发红，身上的痕迹似乎淡了许多。卡尔萨斯把毛巾和脸盆给收了起来。他望了一眼全身僵硬的黄发青年，接着带上薄手套，然后膝盖压在床上，伸手探向伊泽瑞尔的大腿根部。

"……你做什么！"

"别动。"卡尔萨斯低声说道，掰开伊泽瑞尔的双腿，让对方有些惨不忍睹的的私处呈现在自己面前。

"你这里有伤，我帮你涂点药。"他一脸平静地说着，从怀里拿出一点软膏挤在手上，接着手指慢慢地撑开那红肿的花蕾。

"不要！"

伊泽瑞尔睁大眼睛，在他眼中卡尔萨斯的身影渐渐和Thresh重合，他仿佛又看见那个恶魔一样的银发男人邪笑着将他压在身下，掰开他的双腿狠狠地侵犯他的情景。

——要被侵犯了！

脑中回想着这一句话，那一晚的记忆仿佛又浮现了出来，手指插入穴道的痛觉让他忍不住昂起头，伊泽瑞尔开始疯狂地挣扎起来。

"冷静点，我只是给你涂药而已。"

见状卡尔萨斯只好一只手抓着伊泽瑞尔的手臂将他压在头上，伊泽瑞尔瞪大眼睛，身体因为极度的恐惧而抽搐着。卡尔萨斯挤进他的双腿之间，缓慢而耐心地将药涂抹在他受伤的穴道。

"住手……呜！"

"为什么……要做这种事。"

伊泽瑞尔强忍着痛楚抬起头来，眼眶布满了泪水。

"……"

卡尔萨斯没有回答，他只是默默地进行着手上的动作，他知道这样的做法对伊泽瑞尔来说很煎熬，是一种折磨，但是他也不得不这么做。  
对方似乎是因为极度的恐惧而出现了错觉，当下卡尔萨斯在心里为Thresh的不负责任而感到有些埋怨，同时看向这个小黄毛的眼中多了一些别的什么东西。

涂药结束，卡尔萨斯收拾好手上的东西，他看着面前伊泽瑞尔啜泣的面庞，沉吟片刻，拉过他的手，轻轻开口道。

“……抱歉。”

伊泽瑞尔不太明白对方道歉的含义。

是为了他刚才鲁莽的举动，还是为了Thresh那家伙所做出的恶劣行径?

但无论是哪一个，都不是现在的伊泽瑞尔能接受的。

"你在同情我?"

伊泽瑞尔看着对方的双眼，有些颤抖地开口道。

卡尔萨斯明显愣了一下，随即放开了手。

"不……"

他有些迟疑地说着。伊泽瑞尔总觉得对方的表情不像在撒谎，但又像是隐瞒了什么一样——他的心里忽然涌现出一股愤怒，以及对于自己这种处境的悲凉感。伊泽瑞尔低下头，双手颤抖地抓紧身上的被单，紧咬着牙关，一副屈辱到极点的模样。

"……总之，你先把衣服穿上吧。"

卡尔萨斯说着，捡起床边散落的衣物递到伊泽瑞尔面前。

"不用你管我！"

啪的一声，伊泽瑞尔猛地把对方的手打开，眼中充斥着不甘和怒火。卡尔萨斯怔住了，他看了一眼自己发红的手背，再看了一眼伊泽瑞尔的表情，表情却有些无所适从。

"我并没有恶意……"

他这么解释道，但是现在的伊泽瑞尔什么也听不进去，他就像一只受伤的刺猬一样将自己蜷缩在一起，好让自己不再继续受到外界的侵害。这囚禁他的幽暗房间让他觉得异常焦躁不安，在这种地方再继续多待一秒都能把他逼疯。

卡尔萨斯轻轻叹了一口气，随后蹲下身坐在伊泽瑞尔的身边，把手轻放在他的眼眶上。

"闭上眼睛。"男人低沉而轻柔的嗓音让伊泽瑞尔心神一动，他像是被那奇异的温和触觉给触动了似的，不自觉地停下动作，乖乖按照对方的话去做。

闭上眼睛后，耳边传来柔和而神圣的旋律，那空灵而富有穿透力的嗓音就仿佛充满香味的蜂蜜茶一般沁人心脾。在这股优美旋律的熏陶下，伊泽瑞尔发现自己原本躁动的心居然逐渐平静了下来，就连心里积存已久的阴霾都一扫而空了一样。

好美的声音，简直就像上帝的音符一样。

伊泽瑞尔这么想着，紧绷的身体不由得放松下来。

这首歌……好像在哪里听过？

一瞬间产生了这样的想法，不，大概是错觉吧。直到一曲终了，伊泽瑞尔抬起头来，看着对方的目光带着几分复杂和惊讶。

"你会唱歌?"

"我以前在教堂做过一段时间神父。"卡尔萨斯平静地回答道。他的声音依旧是那么波澜不惊，就好像做了一件无足轻重的小事一样。伊泽瑞尔看着卡尔萨斯平静的面庞，还有胸前挂着的十字架装饰，原本心里对对方的排斥和警戒心也消散不见。他忽然觉得面前的人很不可思议——比起狂傲而充满危险气息的Thresh，卡尔萨斯浑身都散发着一种平和的气息，就好像是看穿了生死的那种淡然。他忽然很好奇卡尔萨斯的过去，为什么这样一个男人会出现在这种地方？他看样子并不像坏人。

"给。"

就在伊泽瑞尔发愣的时候，卡尔萨斯把刚才掉在地上的衣服递给他，伊泽瑞尔这才猛地想起来自己还光着身子的窘境。

"我帮你?"卡尔萨斯试探性地说道。

"……我、我自己来就好。"看着对方的目光，伊泽瑞尔忽然觉得有些窘迫，他从对方手中抢过衣服，卡尔萨斯也就很识趣地默默地转过身子不去看着他。沙沙的衣物摩擦声回响在室内，伊泽瑞尔忍着不适感一件一件地穿着衣服，这期间卡尔萨斯一直站在旁边没有说话。等伊泽瑞尔换好衣服的时候，发现卡尔萨斯已经把装着食物的碟子放在了他的面前。

"吃吧。"

依旧是简短的平静的话语，伊泽瑞尔看着面前冒着热气的土豆炖汤还有火腿三明治，顿时眼前一亮，可目光随即就黯淡下来。

"……我没有胃口。"

他这么说着，泄气一般垂下头。

"还是吃吧，不然你会没有力气的。"卡尔萨斯说道。

"……"

伊泽瑞尔内心踌躇了一会儿，最后还是拿起了汤勺，舀了一口汤送到嘴里。

说句实话，他真的没什么吃东西的欲望，但是这种情况下他也不得不照做。一方面也是因为绝食对现在的他来说毫无意义，不仅起不到丝毫抵抗的效果，还会让自己的身体状况越来越糟。等入口之后发现，汤的味道很熟悉，就和他这些天吃到的差不多。伊泽瑞尔心忽然有一种预感——这些天他每次自己从睡梦中醒来，总是会有做好的食物被一个银盘子放在桌子上，他并不知道送饭人是谁。有时他也想要一探究竟，或者盼着能从送饭的人那里求助，可以在他醒着的时候门永远不会开。就算他心里再怎么厌恶这种被囚禁的生活，也不得不进食好维持自己的生命。

"味道怎样?"

"嗯……很好吃。"

这个伊泽瑞尔倒没有说谎，原本这些食物的味道就和他平时吃的很接近，他甚至有些佩服厨师的手艺。如果不是被那个男人囚禁的状况下，或许自己会很乐意享受这些美食吧。伊泽瑞尔这么想着，忍不住捏紧了手中剩余的三明治。

"其实……"

卡尔萨斯看着伊泽瑞尔变化的表情，欲言又止地开口道。

"Thresh并不是你想象中的那种人。"

伊泽瑞尔听后愣住了。

"你是指什么?"他抬头看着卡尔萨斯的双眼。

"他并不是那种喜欢羞辱别人的人。"卡尔萨斯摇了摇头。"实际上，他和这里的大部分人一样，都对警方有一些小小的误解……当然，作为刑警的你或许有些特殊，他对你的兴趣或许比往常要高。"

伊泽瑞尔不知道该用什么表情来回话，难道这对他来说是好事吗？他并不这么觉得。

"你觉得我会因此高兴?"伊泽瑞尔咬着牙说道，双手不由得握紧。"……就因为这个理由就能随便剥夺一个人的自由？甚至自尊权益也全然被踩在脚下，那个玩弄人的恶魔，不仅侵占我的身体，居然还拿我妹妹的安危来威胁我……真是恶心透顶!"

"对此我表示很抱歉。"卡尔萨斯微微垂下头说道，语气似乎带上了几分愧疚。

"你和他是什么关系?"伊泽瑞尔忍不住问道。

"我和Thresh是认识了很久的老朋友，我们从小一起长大的。"卡尔萨斯回答道。

伊泽瑞尔听了之后非常意外。因为他觉得，卡尔萨斯和Thresh根本就是两个完全不同类型的人。一个狂傲自负，一个沉静如水。比起Thresh脸上随时随地挂着那危险的笑容，卡尔萨斯的表情从来不会有任何波澜，这样截然不同的两人，很难想象他们是关系很好的挚友。

"我们很小在孤儿院相识，Thresh他……并没有父母。"卡尔萨斯开口道。

"他性格怪癖，经常对人以暴力相向，因此惹出了不少事情，不过有一点，对于那时消极而懦弱的我，他总是护在我面前，把得到的一点点食物也分给我。"


End file.
